All hands on deck
by cheeses
Summary: Someone new has been hired to work at the Sub Station, Alex doesn't like her one bit, but things arn't all what they seem. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**I'm getting attached to Stevie, so thought I'd write another story about her and Alex. Hope you like.**

Jerry overlooked the Sub Station and grimaced, he needed help and fast. People were looking at him expectantly and back at their tables, like he was magically going to zap up the food, maybe his kids could do that, but not him. He ran his hand through his malting hair and scratched at his scalp, maybe it was time to get a few extra hands on board.

Justin was attempting to flirt with a girl in one of the booths, Alex was slouched on the wall chewing gum and Max was... being Max.

No-one was doing anything and it was irritating him to his last nerve.

Teresa looked at him and shrugged, getting what he was thinking.

"Jerry, I need those sandwiches" she pinged on the bell resting on the counter and he handed her an almost over loaded tray.

"There, just get the kids" Jerry huffed and Teresa nodded, her brown eyes glinting with irritation.

"Jerry, I'm thinking..."

"We need need an extra hand" they both spoke in union. Teresa gave him a hopeful smile before saying.

"We could do with someone new" she scooted off, handing out the sandwiches and facing the customers with a grin.

Jerry gathered everyone around when the Sub closed, giving each member of his family a stern look.

"Hey Dad, I have to go and do homework, can I..." Justin started and Teresa shook her head at him.

Jerry gave a thankful look to Teresa before speaking.

"Guys, we're thinking about getting a new staff member, you lot need to be kicked into shape, so I reckon this will do you all good"

"Can they take my shift?" Alex yawned out the sentence and popped her bubble of gum with a short snap.

"No, they're going to be on your shifts, Alex" Teresa added and gave her a warning glance.

"Woop" Alex's voice dripped in sarcasm.

"Enough of that Alex, guys you set?" Jerry looked at the three of them and Max gave him a puzzled look.

"Are they going to be hot? I think it would distract me if they were hot"

Jerry contorted his face as to say 'what?'

"Yeah" Alex laughed "they might have a relative they need Justin to baby sit"

Justin scowled at his sister and crossed his arms.

"I'm cool with it Dad, now if you excuse me I have work to do"

"Have fun with you're dolls Justin" Alex shouted after him and continued to laugh.

That night night Jerry hung a job wanted sign in the window and went off to bed, wishing someone would offer in the morning.

The day had been a slow one, not many people had come in and Jerry was left to stare at the door in hope of a customer or better someone applying for the job.

Alex walked past her Dad who was staring blankly in the direction of the door, with his head propped on his hands and smirked. She felt for the marker she had stolen from biology and opened the cap.

"I'm not asleep Alex" his voice was dull and Alex grumbled.

"Any luck?" Alex sat on one of the stools and swivelled on it. Jerry pulled his head up and shook it.

"Why are you interested all of a sudden?"

"I'm not, I just wanna see the looser"

Right after the door chimed and the pair of them stared at the girl in the door way. She wasn't at all a looser.

"Bingo" Jerry grinned and Alex shifted uncomfortably.

The girl had blond highlights along her bangs and short dark brown tussled hair.

Her eyes glinted with intrigue and her lips were curved into a knowledgeable smirk. She was dressed in a baggy grey v-neck and had a purple desert scarf wrapped loosely around her neck. She had ripped black jeans on and brown ankle boots. Alex narrowed her eyes at her.

She walked in, much like she owned the place and tapped her fingers on the counter as she got to it.

"I'm here to apply for the job in the window" her voice was smooth and Alex felt her heart beat double.  
>"Sure" Jerry smiled and watched as she pulled out a sheet of paper.<p>

Jerry read it and looked at the paper then back to the girl. "You're attending Tribeca Prep?"

"Yeah" the girl held out her hand and Jerry shook it.

"I'm Stevie... Stevie Nichols"

"Well hi Stevie, you got the job" Jerry shook her hand faster. Stevie pulled her hand out of his grasp and looked at Alex.

"This is Alex" Jerry introduced his daughter and Alex's stomach twisted when Stevie looked over her, like she was prey.

"Hi" Stevie arched her eyebrow and shoved her hands into her back pockets.

"Hi" Alex spoke reluctantly and eyed Stevie, she felt a twang of jealousy hit her, this girl was good looking. She had thick dark eyelashes and soft lips, but her eyes, they were burning and the colour of melted chocolate. Alex looked away quickly.

"You start tomorrow, after school the same shift as Alex"

"Sure" Stevie gave Jerry a brief smile and turned to go, she felt the Alex girls eye's on her back. Stevie knew she'd gotten herself a new play toy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm getting a better vibe from this story than my last, tell me what you think :3**

Harper and Alex stood at their lockers, watching as a freshmen was slammed into the wall by a passing jock.

"I reckon someone needs to stand up to that jerk" Harper slammed her locker, catching Alex's wandering attention.

"Yeah, but that kid is annoying" Alex leant back and looked over at the door.

"But he doesn't deserve to be shoved into a wall Alex" Harper defended and frowned.

Just as Alex was about to speak, Stevie strolled in, with her bag slung loosely over her shoulder. Alex's eyes fixed on her and Harper turned to see what her friend was furiously looking at.

"The new girl?" Harper noted.

"Stevie" Alex turned to her locker and pulled a few sheets of paper out, not intending to use them in class but as something to occupy her at that moment.

"You know her name?" Harper moved closer to Alex to hear the answer.

"Yeah, she's working at the Sub Station" Alex slammed her locker and leant back on the door. "Look at her, she's so...urg" Alex waved her hands in Stevie's direction. Harper shrugged.

"She looks all right to me, not at all 'urg'"

"No what I meant is, she is just cocky and..." Alex trailed off when Stevie pulled down a flyer from the wall, scrunched it up in a ball and threw it across the corridor.

"See" Alex huffed, finishing like her point was proven.

"Alex, you do that all the time" Harper spoke like her friend was dumb and Alex glared at her.

"Thanks" she snapped with sarcasm.

"Come on, we have to go to History" Harper pressed down the creases on her bunny patterned skirt.  
>"Ah, sleep" Alex felt relived about something, but her mind didn't stay to far from Stevie.<p>

Alex opened the door to the Sub Station to see Stevie already on her shift. Her apron was tied around her waist and flitted from table to table with the food.

Alex rolled her eyes and walked through, passing several full tables and walked to the kitchen to get her apron.

"Stevie's doing good" Jerry commented as Alex breezed past.

"Really" Alex's voice was monotone.

"She started twenty minuets ago and is keeping it up to speed" Jerry slapped a layer of mustard onto a bun. Alex narrowed her eyes. Nichols wanted a race? She had fucking got herself one.

Alex tied her apron tightly around her hips and sped out with the tray of orders resting on the counter.

Alex brushed shoulders with Stevie as she handed out a large 6 inch sub to a guy with a frog patterned tie.

"So, sucking up to the boss are we?" Alex raised one eyebrow and handed another sub the person sitting across from frog guy.

"No, I'm doing a job Russo, something you can't seem to pull off very well" Stevie smirked and walked to the counter to get another order.

"Whoa" Alex marched to her and hissed. "I can do a better job than you Nichols"

"Really?" Stevie mocked surprise in her voice and Alex locked her jaw.

"Yeah, I can thank you very much" Alex swiped the order from Stevie's hands. Stevie chuckled and lent on the counter to watch Alex aggressively give a customer their sub.

"There" she barked at a middle aged woman and marched back to Stevie.

"Beat that Nichols" Alex held her head proudly, casting off the image of stubborn child.

"Oh, I'll try real hard" Stevie bowed to her, with her voice dripped in false wistfulness and walked to a table of jocks with her tray of food.

Alex looked on at her. Was she flirting with them?

Stevie had her hand on her hip and the other rested on the table edge.

Alex pursed her lips and tapped her foot on the ground in a fast rhythm.

Stevie trotted back over and stood next to Alex, who looked pretty pissed with the way her eyes burned as they looked at Stevie. The transaction made Stevie's palms sweat a little.

"Oh, one point to me Russo" Stevie licked her finger and struck down a mark in the air. Alex franticly looked around. There was nobody, apart from Zeke.

"Shit" Alex spoke as she in took a breath. Stevie followed Alex's line of sight and rested her hand on the other girls shoulder.

"Go for it"

Alex flinched from the contact and felt her skin tingle, like small bug legs were running under her shirt.

Alex winced as the next order was placed on the counter. Jerry noted it was Zeke's.

She made every step as slow as she could, but to her irritation this made Stevie laugh.

Alex neared the table and the nerd looked up from his comic to give her a wide grin.

"Hey Alex" he put down what looked like an issue of Captain Jim bob Sherwood.

"Hi... Zeke" she placed the red basket of food on the table and felt her insides churn. She could not, ever flirt with this, it was Zeke, she could barely even talk to him in normal situations.

Zeke's face creased into a confused yet happy expression when she lingered for a while.

"I like..." Alex drew her words slowly and flicked his comic with her finger to lift a page, she glanced at the graphics then at him.

"Zeke, this is so..." Alex struggled to even look at him now. "great" she gritted her teeth and sat across from him, she really wanted to one up Nichols.

"Wow, your sitting near me" Zeke stammered and flicked his hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah" Alex brushed off the comment and batted her eyelids at him. Zeke pulled at his collar then gulped.

Stevie let out a small grunt through her nose as she saw the scene develop, was Russo actually that bothered about beating her, or just bothered about her in general? Stevie found a liking to the second option, but found the first much more fun, it involved less yearning from both parties.

Stevie tilted her head and left her eyes to roam over Alex.

She dressed like she was comfortable, she was just in a pair of grey skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with the words 'bird house' printed across the chest.

Stevie sat on one of the stools to continue her eye balling.

Her hair fell in brown waves past her shoulders, Stevie stumbled upon a sudden thought, it looked smooth. She felt her hand flex and realised it was just a little weird that she'd thought of running her hands through it.

Alex had zoned out when Zeke started talking about the space cows, but kept on laughing falsely and letting her fingers brush over his.

Zeke was starting to breath heavily by the time Alex decided to bale, he looked like he was going to puke.

Alex got up swiftly and moved back to Stevie's side.

Stevie gave a small hmph.

"Well looks like you made a point Russo"

"Ha, see"

"Yeah, you made him run" Stevie pointed to Zeke as he ran from the Sub Shop. "Good one Russo, you can't attract the opposite sex"

"I so can" Alex flicked her hair and wafted her hand as if to brush off Stevie's snipe.

"Nah" Stevie smirked inwardly, she enjoyed winding her up.

Alex turned her full body to Stevie and crossed her arms tightly.

"I can, you don't know me, I can pull any guy in here" Alex was close to shouting and Stevie shrugged.

"Then I bet you wouldn't mind..." Stevie hummed her words and tapped her fingers in the air as if she was dotting the customers. "Pulling that guy" her finger fell upon one of the jocks. He was luckily the good looking one. He had a square jaw and spiky brown hair. He was cute with deep blue eyes and slightly tanned skin.

"Him?" Alex questioned and looked over the jock.

"Yeah, I want to see you pull him by Friday"

"I..." Alex trailed from her intended sentence, but Stevie erupted in chicken clucks. "Fine, fine" Alex spat and grabbed another red basket of food.

"Your so on Nichols"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not usually this slow up dating, I'm shocked at myself even if I am suffering from writers block I think I would at least gotten a lot more done... I have a idea, you guys give me some ideas that you'd like to happen, I'll use a mix of them in the next chapter considering this one is tiny! Much love.**

Alex watched the jock that Stevie had challenged her to pick up from behind the safety of the counter. He'd turned out to be a regular at the Sub Station, little to Alex's interest until now, which would explain why she hadn't seen him before.

Stevie crept up behind her and poked Alex's rib cage.

"Huh?" Alex span around and grimaced. "Oh, it's you"

Stevie pretended to be taken back.

"I'm offended Alex, I though you and I were just beginning to get along" Stevie mocked a hurt tone.

"Quiet Nichols" Alex kept her eyes on him.

Stevie lolled her head back and huffed.

"You know it's no use if keep staring at him like that"

"Like I'm going to listen to you"

"I think you should, considering I've come up with the terms and conditions of this 'challenge'" Alex turned her head to look at her, her expression still slightly vacant.

"Go on"  
>"Well, I gave you till Friday, but I didn't give you the consequence if you didn't pull him"<p>

Stevie knew she'd struck a chord when Alex positioned herself to listen some more.

"You Alex Russo have to... expose something of a sort" Stevie added and tapped her fingers along Alex's shoulder with every word. Alex gawked.

"No way Nichols! What do you mean expose, like magic?" Alex hissed and Stevie shrugged.

" I think you better get on with the pulling" Stevie did a mid air imitation of a fishing rod and leant down so her lips brushed Alex's ear.

"Or you'll displaying something to the whole of Waverly Place" Stevie gave a sly smile, she knew how to get Alex wound up now, she just had one more button to press.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! sorry for the LONG wait for a update, my laptop broke and I sorta lost all of the fanfics I was currently writing, including this chapter, so I rewrote it, it took me while to ****get into it again, but I think I did a good job. Tell me what you think **** Two chapters in one folks. **

Alex had her eyes fixed on the jock, she scanned his whole body up and down before making a move. Her dead line was Friday, but she wouldn't give Nichols the satisfaction. She wanted to smack that smug grin off her face at any given moment and today would be that moment.

Alex strode up to him, making sure her hips swayed subtly as she moved.

The Substation was crowded so nobody really noticed her sexy advances towards the jock. One of his friends jerked his head in Alex's direction and the jock turned his whole body to face her.

Before opening her lips, her eyes scanned the Substation for Nichols. When she was nowhere to be seen, Alex squeaked in faint panic. The jock picked up on the sound and took it as a reaction to him. His lips curved into a sly smile.

"So, your Alex right?"

Alex smiled back, weakly.

"Yeah… I'm Alex" she turned her head away from him and let her voice trail, while she looked franticly over the heads of customers. Nichols had to be watching, somewhere. The jock titled his head, confused at the change in attitude from her.

"You seem, distracted" he tapped her shoulder and Alex felt her cheeks burn, she felt panic tingle up her spine and make her heart throb.

"No, no, just, trying to… hi" she cursed internally and her pathetic recovery of the situation. The jock smiled gingerly at her.

"I'm Jack"

"As you know, I'm Alex" she giggled falsely to add the allusion that she was interested in him.

"Yeah, so I don't want to beat around the bush, you wanna go out some time?"

Alex's eyes widened and she nodded fast.

"Okay, yeah, sure… tomorrow night I'm free"

"Great, I'll pick you up after your shift here" he leant to kiss her cheek. Alex closed her eyes as his lips touched her skin, she really hoped to God Nichols was watching.

Jack pulled away and winked at her. She touched the patch of skin he'd kissed. She wiped the slightly damp residue she had there.

"I'll see you then Jack" Alex regained her control and made her voice deeper and winked.

Stevie rested her head on her hands while leaning on the counter; he'd made his move already.

She frowned and grunted, disgusted how he could just kiss her on the cheek like that.

Alex trotted back and let out a loud 'ha' relief washed over her. Nichols had been watching.

"So, looks like I win"

"Not really" Stevie huffed woodenly and didn't look at her. Her eyes where fixed meanly on Jack.

"What, but you said…" Alex spluttered.

Stevie smiled cruelly.

"Make out with him" she quipped and Alex shook her head.

"Nichols, don't make up crap like that, I won fair!"

"Don't act like a spoiled child Russo, you have to go along with it"  
>"You can't make me"<p>

"You've made yourself, you agreed to go out with him and he'll want to make out with you"

Alex's face ran pale, as much as she hated it, Nichols was right.

"Tomorrow night, I think I'll be winning" Stevie relaxed and laughed under her breath.

"No, you won't" Alex's anger won over her common sense. "I will" Alex turned sharply and Stevie rolled her eyes, Alex was too easy to anger.

Alex waited back after her shift and Stevie was sat on the steps leading up to the Russo's abode.

Jack took Alex's hand and Stevie scanned over him, something was up.

Stevie slid her wand out from her boot and whispered.

"Quidnam arbitror, show me what you're thinking" Stevie pointed her wand at Jack and Stevie's head erupted with Jack's thoughts.

He was planning to sleep with her; he was going to get her in his car. It was parked in the parking lot outside Tribeca. Stevie shook the vision from her head. She couldn't stop them now, but she had to follow them to keep Alex safe. Maybe tonight, Stevie would be exposing something, not Alex.

Alex and Jack were walking down to Tribeca, Alex was making small talk and Jack's eyes weren't on her. He felt like someone was watching them walk.

"Hey Alex, let's cut down here, it's quite"

Jack dragged her down a small alley, he knew it was a short cut to Tribeca and whoever was watching wouldn't see them.

A few metres behind them, Stevie would have laughed at how Jack thought darting out of sight would shake her off; she was in no mood to laugh. Right now, she would have happily hexed him; she'd learnt old magic instead of the new, it came in a lot more useful for harming people.

Stevie walked silently after them, cloaking herself in an invisibility spell towards Jack, only Alex would be able to see her.

Jack sat Alex on the bonnet of his car.

"I like you" Jack snaked his hand over Alex's thigh and kissed her neck. Alex gulped, she felt sick.

"That's cool" Alex pushed him away a little, but he took it as a game.

"Isn't it" he planted another kiss on her neck and Alex reached down to her boot. Her wand wasn't there; she must have left it back at the Substation.

"Shit" Alex mouthed and leant away from Jack until she slid off the bonnet and onto her feet.

"What's up?" Jack advanced again and grabbed her wrist. Alex looked down at his hand and yanked hers away. His firm grip had left rough red marks where his fingers had been curled around her wrist.

"You"

"Me?" Jack grabbed both her wrists this time and pulled her small body to his with a solid thud. His hold on her was beginning to make her heart thud faster and hurt her chest. She felt her blood run cold.

He had the back seat door already open and guided her backwards into it.

"What are you doing, let go" Alex growled and struggled but he'd already crushed his body onto hers and slammed his lips down on hers to silence her struggle. The car door slammed shut and he mauled Alex. He ran his beefy hands up her top and groped her. Alex's body was ridged. Fear made her voice jam in her throat. She knew what he was going to do as soon as he forced her hand down to his zipper. She regained some power to her hands and punched is crotch, making him howl in pain. He raised his hand and slapped her across her face. Alex cried out.

"Come on there, it's not that bad" he spat and bit down on her neck. Alex yelled and struggled harder against him. He was drawing blood from her tender skin and her sight blurred. Her yells became muffled and her body fell limp.

Stevie heard the car door shut and ran, with her wand clutched in her hand. She gritted her teeth as she heard Alex let out a muffled cry.

"Accidostium!" she flicked her wand, so it made a blot of green lighting cut through the damp night air and watched as the door blew of the side of the car with a metallic crunch. Jack leapt from the car and he growled. Stevie pointed her wand at him, standing her ground, almost looking like she was brandishing a sword.

Jack stumbled back then smirked.

"You honestly think you're going to hurt me with a lame piece of wood" he began to laugh coldly and he lick the blood from his lips. Stevie narrowed her eyes. Jack was a vampire? He snarled and snapped his teeth then ran at her.

Stevie braced herself and hissed "Cruciatus".

Jack fell to the floor in a spasm and Stevie jerked her wand in direction of his legs and a few moments later the air was filled with sound of him screaming as his legs were broken. The satisfying crack and snap of his bones made Stevie ease off the spell and kneel over him. His face was clammy and his eyes bled tears down his cheeks.

"Don't be such a prick" Stevie gave him an evil grin and touched the tip of her wand to his crotch. "Virtus" she whispered it in his ear before standing up and hearing him scream more and more, writhing under her feet.

Alex was barely able to make out Stevie's figure, her head felt light and her body felt heavy. Stevie winced at seeing Alex like that. Her skin was white as chalk and her neck was bloody. Jack had been feeding off her. Stevie screamed out in pain as she felt two razors slam down on her ankle. Jack had bitten her. Stevie jerked her wand at him, sending a flash of white light from it while shouting "luminarium**". **Jack whimpered and cowered away from her before falling silent. Stevie turned her attention back to Alex and softly spoke. "Somnus" she mumbled and Alex's vision went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I wasn't really pleased with the last chapter, I wasn't giving it my all I don't think. I'll work harder on this chapter. **

Alex awoke. Her head spun and her stomach lurched as her eye lids uncovered her watery eyes.

"Morning" Stevie's voice travelled to her and she sighed. For once, Stevie's voice held a form of security.

"Morning?" Alex sat up and rubbed her eyes, clearing them of sleep. Thankfully she was in her room; the pink fury walls confirmed it.

"Wait, you're in my room!" Alex jerked her finger towards Stevie in an accusing point.

"Yeah, I was here to make sure you didn't wake up and have some sort of fit"

Alex looked down her, she was in her pyjamas. Stevie set down one of Alex's sketch books onto her desk and sat on the bed, she'd noticed Alex looking puzzled at herself.

"You're clothes we're all dusty from last night, I dressed you into something more confortable" Stevie shrugged and smirked as Alex blushed a dark shade of pink.  
>"You… undressed me?"<p>

"Alex, it isn't anything I haven't seen before"

"Urg" Alex burrowed under the covers and curled up into a ball to avoid Stevie seeing her blush even more.

Stevie got up off the bed and walked over to the door.

"Right, I'm off"

"What?" Alex popped her head out of the covers and looked at her "Where?" Her voice was almost needy.

"You don't want me to go?" Stevie raised her eye brows at her.

"No… no, I don't… I have to ask you something"

Stevie leant against the door.

"Go on" she urged.

Alex sat back up and fixed her large brown eyes upon Stevie.

"You saved me last night… you used a wand" Alex climbed out of bed.

"Yeah, I know, I'm a wizard, woop- tee- doo" Stevie sighed, irritated that Alex still seemed accusing.

"Me too, but I never heard of the stuff you cast"

"I know Alex, I can tell another wizard from a mile off and the magic? Nah, it's just old stuff that nobody really bothers about"

"Why not?" Alex wafted her hair from her eyes.

"Let's just say, it's not used for a reason"

"Oh my god, you… your using illegal magic?" Alex did a small jump and pointed at her again.

"You make it out as if that's a bad thing. I have to go, I'm done babysitting you" Stevie was irritable; she'd be up all night.

Alex looked at the floor. She was not a child. Alex huffed and looked back up.

"Stop, I'm not a child"

"Oh really" Stevie marched up to her and Alex fell a few steps back.  
>"I was tormenting you into that dare, your childish ego sold you to it, you didn't realise that you were getting yourself into danger, you were so blind through wanting to prove me wrong, you nearly got raped!" Stevie's voice was low and Alex looked at her feet.<p>

"You shouldn't have tormented me then" Alex mumbled it at first but then plucked up her voice and faced Stevie.

"If you knew that much then why did you get me into it?" Alex shoved Stevie back and Stevie pulled out her wand and planted the tip on Alex's chest. Alex waited with bated breath for Stevie to hex her or knock her out… the moment never came.

"I don't know" Stevie's voice faltered and she lowered her wand. She knew the reason, yeah she knew, but she would never admit it, she vowed herself not to.

"Grow up Russo" Stevie said firmly and left the room. Alex stood, dismayed and disgruntled.


	6. Chapter 6

Rumours began to spread around Tribeca the week that followed. Some of the students had labelled Alex as a rape victim and the others as a psycho who maniacally butchered Jack. Stevie on the other hand hadn't spoken to Alex since, but still went out of her way to clear the girl's name of all accusations against her, leading to another few rumours. Ones such as Stevie and Alex had both trapped Jack and broken both of his legs in a cruel prank. The most common one being that they were dating, Stevie marked that one as the sanest rumour she's herd.

Harper picked at her food sat across from Alex, who had come to develop a nasty looking bruise on right side of her face. Alex looked up from her tray of salad and looked at Harper.

"Do you think I'm childish?"

Harper raised her head and gulped.

"No…kinda" Harper winced and Alex shrugged.

"Great" she sighed and pushed her food away.

"Why'd you ask?" Harper stabbed at a few olives on her plate.

"Something that Nichols said"

"Don't listen to her"

"Harper it's true what she was saying though" Alex rubbed the back of her neck.

"Where is she anyway?" Harper looked around.

"Probably getting harassed" Alex shrugged, she too wanted to know where Stevie was, she need to know how she was.

"Alex, what did happen?" Harper asked and Alex rolled her eyes.

"I told you Harper"

"Not about _that_ I mean between you and Stevie, you seem like you actually care about her"

"Pssh, I don't care"

"Alex, I can tell when you care, you don't often so it's so blatant when you do"

"How do you know?"

"You look around every room expectantly then look so disappointed after you've looked about"

"How do you know it's Stevie?"

"You only look around like that for someone you're into. Even when the guys you've said you've liked are in the room, you still look disappointed. Stevie was your only talking point for days"

Alex stood up from the table and shook her head, hissing the words.

"Harper, I don't like her"

She then walked from the cafeteria all the time she felt eyes on her.

"Hey… Alex" one of Jack's friends emerged from one of the side corridors and blocked her path. He face was beet red and his muscles seemed to be popping. His eyes set on her angrily and he cornered her. Alex looked him up and down, then grimaced.

"What's with the look Russo? You want to cry rape?" he mumbled lowly and Alex ducked under his arms that had come to trap her.

Alex felt her eyes dampen and her face flushed. She struggled to keep in a frustrated cry and headed straight into the girls bathroom. She slammed open all the stall doors, it was empty. Alex pulled out her wand and locked the door, making sure nobody could burst in on her moment of self-pity.

She collapsed to the fall in a ball and cried it out. She let out a week of torment. Tears ran down her face and landed freely on the tile floor. Her chest ached and she let out a loud whimper. At first the sound erupted from her throat but ran deeper and was reproduced from the pit of her stomach. Her body shook and her hair fell over her face as she cradled herself. She groaned and closed her eyes as she felt two arms embrace her. The warmth of the body made her tears ease and she suddenly felt heavy, almost sleepy.

"Don't speak, whoever you are, just don't speak" Alex's voice was horse and weak. The arms held her tighter and pressed her body tightly to theirs. Two lips pressed against her forehead and Alex smiled softly at the contact. She needed it.

The heavy smell of burnt wood and earth invaded Alex's senses. Stevie.

"Nichols" Alex huddled closer to her and Stevie smiled.

"Russo"

Alex rubbed her damp nose along Stevie neck. Stevie hummed at the contact, Alex's childlike mannerisms were in some forms, a little cute.

"I think you have to pull it together, for a little while and then you can cry on me all you want"

"Don't expect this to be common Nichols" Alex snerched and pulled away while she wiped her eyes.

"I wouldn't dare, but sometimes, even Alex Russo has to break down" Stevie had a soft smile on her lips as she spoke. Alex chuckled quietly.

"Thanks" Alex was sitting on her knees across from Stevie.

Stevie looked down when she felt Alex's hand cover her own. The soft skin of Alex's palm lay like a cushion over Stevie bare, cold skin.

Alex noted where her hand was and pulled back.

"Yeah, I'm going to wash my face" Alex stood up and made a beeline for the sink.

Stevie leant against the wall and watched her.

Alex had the cutest pink blush running over her cheeks, while Stevie felt her hand tingle. If it wasn't for the tenderness of the moment, she might just have said something.

The rumours hadn't followed them to the Substation thankfully, but the moment they both shared in the bathroom had. Alex was keeping a close distance from Stevie while walking from school, not that Stevie minded, it would be like admitting everything she'd felt if they'd walked closer.

Pulling on her apron Alex started her shift and Stevie followed shortly, after talking to Jerry about her payday.

Stevie hummed a small tune as she served the food; every time Alex walked past her she'd hear it.

After giving a small man a diet coke, Alex caught Stevie's eye and met her at the counter.

"What do you keep humming, it's so annoying"

"A song" Stevie smirked and leant back. They both seemed to brush off the earlier soft moment.

"Can you stop, it's catchy" Alex's protest had become amusing to the pair, the previous tension that they had once held, had moved on just to playful squabble.

"What song?" Alex shoved Stevie lightly.

"A song I wrote" Stevie heard the ping of the bell and grabbed the tray of sandwiches.

"You write songs?" Alex followed her.

"Yeah, I happen to be in a band, that's why I'm working here"

Alex was aghast, but yet again, Stevie did look the part and definitely act it.

"What are you called?" Alex continued to pursue the topic until their shift had ended.

Stevie sat on top of the counter and answered Alex.

"Lemonade Mouth" she tapped on Alex shoulder with her fingers and played with stray strands of her hair.

"Do you play gigs?" Alex's eyes were large and unknowing, yet pooled with intrigue.

"Yeah, a few every month, just with a few friends from my old school, no biggie"

"That's…" Alex smirked and leant her head into Stevie shoulder. "Soooooo uninteresting" she messed and Stevie shoved her off the counter playfully.  
>"I can rock your ass off Russo"<p>

"Bet you can" Alex winked.

"Speaking of which, I have rehearsal in twenty minutes, I gotta go" Stevie grabbed her bag from the hook on the wall and headed off.

"See you Russo" Steve saluted her and left. Alex raised one eyebrow, Lemonade Mouth?

**What do you think of me adding the Lemonade Mouth into the equation?**

**Neat or Beat it? **


	7. Chapter 7

Jerry sipped on his coffee while watching a slow Saturday plan out before him. Alex was busy teasing Justin about something, Max was chasing a tail he'd managed acquire and Harper was sat watching Alex. Harper was still pondering on the thought of Alex liking Stevie. She was cool with it and had to admit, maybe they were just like two negatives they'd make a positive. Alex sat down with a heavy thud next to Harper and looked at her.

"Whatcha dooin'?" she sang and Harper grinned in her best attempt to cover up her thoughts.

"Just planning what to do today" she shrugged.

"I'm gonna see where Stevie practices"

"Practices what?" Harper sat bolt up and was fear stricken for a moment.

"Not murder Harper, she has a band" Alex said a matter-o- factly.

"Really?" Harper calmed down.

"Yeah, I'd kinda like to know if she has any gigs coming up" Alex crossed her legs and let a sly smile infest her lips. Harper eyed her up and down.

"Why?" her voice rose in curiosity.

"… To surprise her" Alex then let that sly smile melt into a softer one.

Alex's shift started earlier than expected, as Justin had broken his toe in a mouse trap that Max had set up. He tried like a baby, which made Alex cheerful despite having to work an extra half an hour.

In the midst of pouring a root beer for herself, Alex spotted Stevie walk in. She ran her eyes over Stevie and they absently landed where her vest top began to revile a little bit more of her cleavage.

"Russo" Stevie greeted and Alex shot her head up.

"Nichols" Alex gulped down her root beer in recovery.

"It's not really busy tonight" Stevie grimaced and looked out onto one table with just an old man sat reading.

"I know, isn't it great" Alex lifted her arms to emphasises her words, as she did a little of her top rose to uncover the soft skin of her waist. Stevie bit down on her lip. She slinked around the back of Alex. She traced her fingers down Alex's back. Her hands held Alex's waist, holding them there for a brief second, before sucking air in through her teeth and pulling Alex's top down for her.

Alex absentmindedly leant back in to the embrace and felt Stevie's lips burn on her skin. But as soon as it had begun, it stopped. Stevie made her way into the kitchen and left Alex stunned, she felt like her skin had just be opened up to all sensitivity in just one brief touch.

Alex gulped harshly and downed the rest of her root beer, right then, she could have done with a real one.

Stevie remerged from the kitchen with a baton of celery. As she bit into it the crunch sounded loudly and made Alex smirk.

"What?" Stevie snapped, amused with Alex expression.

"Nothing" Alex giggled over her words.

"No, what come on!" Stevie tried not to gather the attention of the man reading.

"Nothing" Alex was breaking into a rumble of laughter. She was confused of herself, laughing at celery?

Stevie dropped the stick onto the counter and backed Alex into it. Stevie trapped her by planting her arms tightly each side of her body and leaning into her slender frame.

"What?" Stevie whispered lowly in her ear and Alex cleared her throat.

"Just celery" Alex breathed, all amusement that was once there had gone and something new bubbled up to the surface. Alex pressed her body closer to Stevie's. Her heart beat hammered from her chest and felt like it would crack every rib if she didn't either make a move or run. Stevie looked into Alex's eyes briefly then looked over to the man reading.

She couldn't. They couldn't.

Stevie moved away from Alex and picked up the celery again.

Alex breathed out and crossed her arms.

"Did your practice go well?" Alex's voice had turned sour and stern, Stevie should have continued.

"Yeah, thanks" Stevie looked away from Alex and ate her celery rapidly. Stevie sighed and pulled off her apron. "I'm gonna head out"

Alex frowned and pursed her lips at the news.

"Go on then" Alex voice was still stern. Stevie turned to her.

"What's with attitude change?"

"You wanna know?"

"Kinda, yeah" Stevie pressed Alex stubbornly for the reason behind her bipolar attitude.

"I…" Alex began but let her head drop and Stevie turned on her heal.

Alex grabbed Stevie by the hand as she was about to get her bag.

"Stevie wait" her voice became earnest and soft. Alex held Stevie's hand tighter and pondered on how to form her next sentence. She had pulled Stevie's face inches from hers.

"You…" Alex felt a lump in her throat and it pressed down all her intended words and filtered through a string of lies. "Hope it goes well, this band thing you have going on"  
>Stevie nodded sullenly, she too was hoping for something other than that to come out of those cherry red lips.<p>

"Bye Russo"

"See you Stevie" Alex spoke, the words attacked Stevie.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex slammed her locker door, hard enough for the door to rattle on its flimsy hinges. As her eyes came to focus on the faulty door, a small poster was stuck on it. 'Lemonade Mouth' Alex turned to her left a saw Stevie leaning on the wall, watching her. They caught each other's eye and Stevie winked.

"Really Nichols?"

Stevie nodded and walked over to Alex slowly.

Alex crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eye brow.

"I thought you might want to come"

"Why did you think that?" Alex scoffed and looked at her feet.

"Because we kick ass"

"Really? More like kiss ass"

"Is all of this necessary Russo?"

"What?" Alex looked back up and Stevie smirked.

"The 'I'm gonna pretend I don't want to, when I really do' attitude"

"I honestly think you should stop assuming I love everything you do" Alex's rolled off her tongue. Alex huffed, feeling irritation of her plan being shattered.

Stevie crossed her arms too, tightly.

"I'm not assuming" Stevie leant to Alex and whispered. "I know"

"I'm not going" Alex grumbled and Stevie walked off, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"You are"

"Not!" Alex shouted back and tore the poster off her locker. She pressed her lips tightly together. She felt the paper crumple in her closing fist. She wasn't going.

The day had ended faster than she'd liked and once again she found herself sat in the Russo living room, thinking through things.

Harper was talking about making a bra out of a map when Justin burst in with a bright green mod helmet on his head.

"Mom let me get it; she actually let me get it!"

"Well done, you got a helmet, now your protected when people toss there lunch at you" Alex sneered mockingly and lolled her head back in a light riff of laughter.

Justin glared at her and took off the helmet.

"Mom let me get a bike for my graduation" Justin beamed and Harper rolled her eyes.  
>"It's more of a scooter Justin" Harper just an hour earlier had to put up with him reading the manual cover to cover.<p>

"Yeah, it's Italian" Justin boasted and swung the keys around on his finger.

As much as Alex wanted to turn his legs to jelly, she now knew how she'd get to places without flashing.

"Well" Alex sat up straight. Justin flinched, she wanted something.

Alex felt the Lemonade Mouth poster she'd crammed in her pocket crunch and she narrowed her eyes. She had to go, she had Justin as transport and she could still surprise Stevie. She pulled it from her pocket and looked at it, it was on Friday. She could make it.

"Justin…" Alex shot him a manipulative grin.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this may not seem like it follows on from the rest. This chapter is an M.

As soon as Alex walked into the attic sized venue, she was greeted by the strong smell of marijuana and Tabaco. The place was dimly light by light bulbs in cages hanging from the rafters and the stage was being set up by two large guys, with The Fizz printed on the back of their shirts.

Alex wove through the small bustle of people and landed herself at the bar, unintentionally. It was a wooden crafted bar with red neon lights hanging from the back wall to illuminate all the drinks.

The bar tender looked her up and down then opened his mouth to speak, showing off three brightly coloured tongue piercings in the process.

"What can I get you?" his voice was heavy behind his shaggy beard.

Alex retreated back into her mind to pick out one drink that she'd tried and liked.

"Vodka" she blurted and he looked at her again.

"ID?"

Alex flinched and he began to laugh, it was more of a howl than a laugh.

"Just shitting you come on how old are you? Sixteen?"

Alex smiled gingerly, but felt her eyes burn.

"Seventeen, can I just have a vodka?"

"Sure" he went to pour it and Alex rooted around her pocket for a bill.

"That'll be four dollars"

"Really? That's kinda cheap for a place like this"

"You sayin' you want me to charge you more?"

"Fuck no" Alex handed him the money and drank the shot.

"Tell you what, I'll give you another" the bar tender poured her another one and she drank it straight. Alex felt a little dizzy, but pushed aside the feeling. The bar tender winked at her, but she walked away to lean into the shadows. She stood next to a few people talking loudly over the music playing on the stereo overhead.

The stage lights began to be tested and they shone over into Alex's darkened corner. She tried to shy away, but the vodka set in and made her tipsy in reaction. Her throat burned and she began to feel numb, but hadn't consumed enough to make her go beyond that feeling.

A few people stalked past with joints and a tall punk trailed behind, but spotted her. Alex prayed that he wouldn't come over, but low and behold, he stood right in her view of the stage and grinned.

"You're Alex Russo right?"

"Yeah" Alex stepped back, she eyed him up and down.

"I was in your eighth grade history class, mayn" his voice was lofty. Alex looked at his face and tried to cut out the fact that his hair was bright green and spiky.

"Oh yeah" Alex wafted her hand "Gregory"

"Just Egor now"

"Egor? Cool, I can work with that" Alex leant back against the wall and Egor pulled out a brown paper bag.

"Do you want some?" he pulled out a cookie and Alex smirked, of all the things.

"Sure, why not, I'm a little hungry" she took one and ate it in one go.

"Ha, you'll be hungrier after trust me" Egor winked at Alex, but she had no idea what this guy was talking about, he was probably stoned out of his head, he reeked of pot.

"I gotta go Alex" his words all jumbled into a string of laughter. "A good band is on, personally I'd go for the guitarist" he laughed louder and jogged lazily up to his friends.

Alex shrugged his slur off and stayed put.

When the microphones were being tested, the sound seemed to buzz around Alex's head, like a bee trapped in her skull. She laughed airily at the sensation and saw the stage lights zoom around the room as the house lights shut off. They popped in Alex's eyes and she felt number than before, like her legs were no longer there. She leant down to grab at one, to test if it was still connected to her body. When her hand slapped onto the jean clad leg, she whined but then giggled. She'd slapped herself hard, but it just tingled.

Alex looked up at the stage and realised they were coming on. She walked doe legged near the front to spot a drummer walk to his kit and a girl carrying a bass position herself at the microphone furthest to the right, then turned her back to the crowd. A ginger guy who looked sort of like a chipmunk stood behind a keyboard and nodded to his left where Stevie bounded on holding a guitar, then did the same as the girl on the bass.

Alex wobbled unsteadily and let a small 'woo' slip from between her lips. The rest of the crowd cheered as each member positioned themselves.

The middle microphone stood empty.

The ginger chipmunk (as Alex christened him with that name) began to play and looked to his left again. It was a sad sort of melody. Alex smirked at the fact Stevie had said 'rock your ass off' and they were playing music for depressives.

As the chipmunk began to play the small riff again, a girl skipped on a took hold of the middle microphone.

Alex wafted her hands in her face, as they two we're begging to feel a little tingly and numb, she laughed at the sensation.

"Tryin' hard to fight these tears, I'm crazy worried, messing with my head this fear, I'm so sorry, you know you gotta get it out, I can't take it, that's what being friends about"

The ginger chipmunk held on the last note for a few seconds after the girl stopped singing and suddenly, like a bomb, everything in Alex's head blew up into loud guitar distortion and colours flew past her eyes.

"I, I wanna cry, I can't deny, tonight I wanna have it high, get inside, it isn't right, I gotta live in my life... I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it, I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it!" Stevie shouted huskily along with the last words. Alex staggered in a small head bobbing motion in time with the heavy drums.

"Gotta turn the world into your dance floor, determinate, d,d, determinate"

While they sung this, half of the crowd move with a small jump then a slide to the left then right. Alex laughed hysterically at what they where doing, but the band members did it too, which caused Alex to laugh harder.

"Push it till you can and then demand more, determinate, d,d, determinate, you and me together we can make it better, gotta turn your world into your dance floor, determinate, d,d determinate"

Alex fixed her eyes upon the lead singer and narrowed her eyes. She knew this girl from somewhere. Alex searched her memory but all she came back with was a thing like static, she couldn't even make sense of the current. Alex swayed relaxed in her own body and resigned into the static, letting the music drift to her in waves. Stevie jumped around the stage and sang/shouted along with the lead singer. She looked dark and sexy. Alex felt her face flush at that thought, but it was true, Stevie looked amazing, mainly when she huskily shouted, then killed her guitar strings while she played, sending out a powerful strum of chords.

After the song ended, noting that the ginger chipmunk had rapped and had made Alex nearly fall over. Her head spun around, like it had left her body and was carried by the next few songs.

Stevie had noticed Alex as soon as she'd hopped on the stage. She looked good, clad in those tight jeans, but Stevie had also noticed Alex didn't seem to be all there, like she was stoned or drunk. Stevie bowed to the crowd then walked off the stage after their set, passing the other two bands on their way back to the dressing room.

Steve high fived the guitarist of the next band up, Outlaw Country Club. He was epic, he normally played behind his back if he knew the song well enough.

The drummer ruffled her hair mockingly and Stevie punched his ribs softly, his name was Pike and happened to be her neighbour.

Stevie turned to Olivia and tapped her shoulder just as the tech guy had taken her guitar for her.

"I'm gonna go and get my friend, Alex"

Olivia nodded and Stevie left to go get her.

Stevie pushed through the crowd, who were cheering for OCC as the band came on.

Alex had spotted her first and made a beeline for her.

"Stevie" Alex giggled and wrapped the girl in a sloppy hug. "You were, soooooo goooood" Alex's eyes were wide. Stevie laughed at her, then her brow furrowed.  
>"Alex are you stoned?"<p>

"I dunno, I just feel funny, feel my leg it's numb" Alex lifted her leg up to Stevie's hip and placed Stevie's hand on her thigh.

"Alex, I won't be able to feel if it's numb, fuck, are you drunk too?"

Stevie looked at where her hand was.

"Squeeze it, you won't feel it" Alex leant into the crook of Stevie's neck and hummed her words. When the action didn't arrive, Alex groaned at her.

"Stevie, squeeze iiiiiiiiiiiiit"

Stevie felt her body become a little hotter than it should, Alex demanding something that could be seen as sexual, was foreign to her, even if Alex was stoned.

Stevie groped at it a little but didn't go any further; she knew people were watching them.

"Alex, I have a surprise for you" Stevie pushed Alex's leg down and held her at arm's length away. Alex jumped on the spot.

"Yay, is it a pony?"

"Why the heck would it be a pony?"

"I dunno" Alex shrugged like a child and Stevie grabbed onto her hand to lead her back stage.

Stevie stood at the door of Lemonade Mouth's dressing room.

"Alex, sober the fuck up for this" Stevie warned and Alex hung her head.

"Yes Mom" she giggled and Stevie rolled her eyes, then let herself in.

Rose stood up at their entrance.

"Guys, this is Alex, my..." Stevie realised she was still holding Alex hand and winced.

"Friend" she finished and let go off Alex's hand. Alex looked around at the room and spotted the singer again. Something drilled at her whenever her eyes fell upon her.

"You're that pretty singer girl" Alex pointed and Stevie held Alex back before she could lunge at her.

"Alex isn't normally like this" Stevie frowned at her; Alex pouted and hung her head again.

"Sowry" Alex spoke in a sing song voice and Stevie sat her down on the sofa. Olivia looked over her, as did the rest of the band.

"Hey, Wen pass me that jug of water, I'm gonna snap her out of it"

He was sniggering at Alex as he handed Stevie the jug.

"Hey, you're not gonna..." Mo was cut off by the splash and Alex's loud protest.

The guys laughed and Olivia stared in shock. Stevie looked at Alex sober a little.

"Nichols, you fucking prick!" Alex stood up and looked down at herself, she still felt airy but not so much after having a jug of ice cold water tipped over her head.

"This everyone is the real Alex Russo" Stevie held her hands out in presentation.

"Hi" Olivia greeted with a small voice.

Alex narrowed her eyes at Stevie, ignoring Oliva completely.

"I need to have a little word with your guitarist" Alex restrained from shouting and pointed to the door, Stevie was smirking and walked from the room.

Once out in the corridor, Alex faced her wildly.

"You are a right fucking, moronic, shit head!" Alex blasted, and then pulled out her wand, not caring if she exposed magic at all.

She pointed it at Stevie, shaking with embarrassment and anger.

Stevie crossed her arms and looked Alex up and down, she was soaked.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but you were going to embarrass yourself, you were out of it Russo"

"Embarrass myself! I think you did a good job of doing it for me, don't you?" Alex's chest heaved as her voice rose.

Stevie felt a little guilty about that, she'd just introduced Alex to her friends then totally embarrassed Alex. Stevie grabbed Alex's wand and lowered it. Alex peered at her through watery eyes.

"Sorry, it's just... sorry" Stevie scrambled for the right words. Alex rung her hair of water and ruffled it.

"You are a prick, I only came to this fucking show to see..." Alex pressed on her words, she had nothing to lose, she'd just lost her dignity in the dressing room so why should she try to get it back now. "You, I was going to tell you that... oh fuck... that I like you, but it looks like my fucking feelings were wasted, you're…" Alex rambled her words and felt her heart flutter like a baby bird trapped in her rib cage.

Stevie lets Alex's every word sink in, her emotions act as quicksand.

Stevie grabbed Alex soaked body and ran her hands up to cup Alex's damp face, before planting a long kiss on her quivering lips.

Alex pulled away and stumbled back.

"Fuck you" Alex growled, hurt boiled in her words and ran out the fire escape to the car park.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex ran out to the main road and spotted Egor, lighting a joint by a lamp post.

"Egor" her voice was thick with tears, even if her eyes weren't. Egor noticed Alex's soaked get up and walked over.

"Alex, what the happened to you?"

"I got fucked over" Alex leant into his chest and he hugged her with leather clad arms.

"Joint?" he held out the glowing roll and Alex took it, why should she give one now?

She took a long drag off the joint, then let the smoke pool in her lungs before breathing out. Her head clouded and she leant into Egor again.

"What do you do, when someone you like... nah, probably love just fucked you over in front of their shitting friends?" Alex's loose tongue of curses came out along with some remaining smoke.

"I say, we take a ride on my bike, drink some ale and smoke some pot, up for it Russo?"

Alex looked down at her feet then back up, who was she turn down an offer that would likely screw her up more than Stevie.

"Cool move on giving me those pot cookies" Alex laughed and Egor patted her back heavily.

"Come on, we have a night to get through"

Egor's bike was parked in the lot, next to a gig van and a hummer. The street lights light the parking lot as the gravel crunched under foot.

It was a Harley, a damn old one at that.

"Russo, stick this on your soggy roof" he tossed her a helmet and it landed heavily in her hands. It had goggles on it, so it protected your eyes from bugs.

Alex put it on and Egor slid on his, before mounting the Harley.

His boots settled with a clank on the metal foot plates, Alex got on and wrapped her hands around his middle.

"Russo, you gotta hold on tighter than that, we'll be goin' pretty fucking fast, besides we haven't finished this joint yet" he gave her a goofy grin. The both took three long drags on it, by the time they'd finished it, and they were both clouded with the feeling.

"Let's do it" Alex wrapped her arms tight around Egor's middle again and he started up the Harley. It roared to life and rumbled out of the lot. They tore onto the main road and sped down it, considering it was empty of cars.

The street lights drowned them in yellow light as they tore through the back streets of Manhattan Island.

The Harley roared like a predator down to a abandoned junk yard six miles from The Fuzz. The wind ripped through Alex's soaked clothes and dried them to just being damp.

The Harley stopped in front of mountains of rusty shells of cars.

"Welcome to my city" Egor got off the bike and bowed. Alex got off too, and then took off her helmet.

"Neat" she followed Egor through his kingdom of wreckage to the shell of a camper van.

"This is my office" Egor clumsily skipped to it and pretended to open a door. He stepped in a sat down on one of the remaining leather seats. Alex listen to the shell of the van creak as she stepped in, she sat down next Egor, then rested her feet on the seat in front of her.

"A beer my dear" he put on a false English accent and Alex took it, it was is a large brown bottle, covered in a brown paper bag.

"Cheers" she raised the bottle to Egor's and they clinked them together, then took large gulps. Alex screwed her face at the taste.

"What is this?" she puckered her lips at the sour after bite.

"I call it the killer" Egor had gotten half way through his bottle. "Ten percent Russo, if you have a second, you'll be on the floor"

Alex gulped hers down and felt it go straight to her head, it made her buzz then go dizzy.

"Can we eat more of those pot cookies? I'm starving" Alex slurred and watched through fizzy eyes as Egor pulled the bag from his pocket.

"Eat away, but you're gonna be wanting more"

"So" Alex crammed a whole one in her mouth and chewed it down. She was intoxicated with in half an hour, hungry, thirsty and barley able to speak right, she leaned on Egor's shoulder. They were wrong, nothing made Alex forget about Stevie, if anything, it made her burn in her mind.

"She fucked me over big time" Alex spoke slowly so she could get her message across to Egor.

"Oh, so you are a gay then? Cool" Egor kissed her head and ruffled her almost dry hair.

"No, I'm straight, but I just like Stevie"

"Ah right" Egor wanted to sound as if he got her, but he had no idea.

"Can we go for some food?"

"Yeah, pizza sounds good?"

"Pizza sounds, gooooood" Alex dragged her words and crawled from the van, Egor attempted to hold her on her legs, but he too was unable to see straight.

"We" Alex was laughing manically between her words. "Should walk"

Egor grunted and lurched forward, dragging Alex behind him. Her feet barely touched the floor as they walked, Egor was striding ahead.

A three mile walk sobered them to the point where they could walk, but still couldn't see behind their clouded minds.

Egor ordered a large combo pizza and slammed his money down on the counter.

Alex waited outside the pizzeria, watching the cars pass, the head lights shone over her face and reminded her bitterly of the song Lemonade Mouth played first.

Egor sat next her, already stuffing his mouth with the large pizza slices. Alex missed her mouth a few times, but managed to eat five slices.

"Beer" Egor slurred after they'd thrown the pizza box into the oncoming traffic.

Alex looked at the floor, Stevie would be pissed at her for doing this, but she had degraded her, Stevie could go fuck herself. Alex grabbed Egor's face and kissed him roughly. His lips tasted of pizza and beer, but Alex just wanted to forget, she lusted to forget.

She straddled him and tongued his mouth, Egor did the same and as cars beeped at them, they kissed harder.

Two heavy boots thudded up to them and a cough separated their rough kissing.

Alex looked up into the blinding light of a torch. Small spots of light were left in her vision after she looked away.

"You kids, better move on"

"Why don't you?" Alex got off Egor and squared up to the police officer in her midst.

"Are you intoxicated ma'ma?"

"Are you?"

"Come with me, both of you" the officers voice deepened. Egor stood up sluggishly and leant on Alex.

"We have a party going on, why don't you come with us?" Egor patted his chest and he shone the torch in his eyes. "Now" he barked and grabbed the pair.

Alex felt her whole body become hot and her vision faded first to grey then black. She passed out on the curb where the officer's patrol car was parked. Egor looked down at her and began to prod her with his foot.

"Alex?"

"Alex?" Teresa opened the door to see daughter in the hands of a police officer.

"This is your daughter I believe"

"Yeah" Teresa's voice was snatched by a short intake of breath. Jerry came up behind her and his face screwed into disgust, who was this girl, it wasn't Alex... it couldn't be her.

Alex hung her head, she didn't want to look at her parents, and she wanted her bed.

The officer left and she was exposed to Teresa's wrath.

In the midst of Teresa's crying anger, Harper was the only person to spot Alex deathly pale and looked like she was about to break down, not from the drugs or alcohol, but from emotion.

Teresa spent a good half an hour shouting at her in a mix of Spanish and English, all of those words meaning the same thing.

Grounded, grounded and dead.

Justin sat terrified at Teresa, with her words came spit and tears, he cowered. Jerry stood beside his wife and every so often repeated a word or two, still in shock at his baby girl, his only daughter, had screwed herself over.

"It's one in the morning, what do you have to say for yourself?" Teresa stood red in the face and shaking, her voice was nearly gone and scratched. Alex was sat on the edge of the sofa, with a snotty nose, a migraine and pizza down her top.

Alex didn't say anything, she was scared if she did, her voice would betray her feelings.

Harper looked over at her best friend, not even her kitten print pyjamas could lighten the mood. Alex was truly done for.

Alex was literately thrown into the shower by Teresa. Her aching body was pelted by cold water to sober her and that's when her night slapped her back in the face. Stevie drenched her with water, in front of her friends. The embarrassment ripped at her skin and punched her head, screaming, look at you now Alex Russo, look what you did, you childish brat, you like a girl, this is what you get. LOOK AT YOU NOW. You love someone, this is what you get.

"Alex, get out" Teresa's voice was stern and cold. Alex crept out of the shower, naked in front of icy eyes.

"Here" Teresa handed her a towel roughly and let tears fall down her face. "You should be ashamed" she sobbed and doubled over. Alex didn't feel much emotion, she just saw a weeping woman, it was probably the numbness of the pot that had made her so stone cold.

"People look stupid when they cry" Alex closed her eyes when those words did a flip, stabbing her in the back, she was supposed to think them. Teresa outstretched her arm and slapped her across the face, the sound of the skin on skin echoed and crawled across the bathroom tiles. The right side of Alex's face reddened and stung. Alex was feeling it all now. The hate of her mother, the torment of the hang over she was slowly receiving, the sobering fact that she'd have to see Stevie tomorrow morning, the feeling of her body rejecting the beer, the drugs made her mouth dry. Look at you now Alex Russo.

Look at you. Take a good look.

Alex leant over the toilet bowl and in a hot flush, dry heaved five times before throwing up her body weight in pizza and beer. She soaked body hit the tile of the floor and she lay in a cold sweat, shivering under a towel, exposed to everything. Teresa left the room and Alex heard her break down outside. Another hot flush came over Alex and she weakly lifted her head to the toilet bowl and heaved up another round, this time it looked like the cookies. She dragged her head off the rim of the toilet and passed out again.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex woke up where she'd passed out, under a towel on the bathroom floor. The room stank of puke and she was shivering. She knew she'd hit rock bottom, a optimist would say it's only up from here, but her personal pessimist said there's hell after this Alex Russo.

She pulled herself off the floor and whimpered like a wounded animal, she felt heavy like a rock and her head pulsed.

Alex pulled the chain on the toilet and managed to get on her legs to open the window to let fresh air in. Her bare feet padded over to the door and she walked out to her room, still wrapped in the towel.

She opened her door and decided not to come out, if she was wanted, they'd come for her, like a prison.

Around twelve when the shop opened, Jerry knocked on her door. The simple sound of his fist on wood made Alex's head throb. She pulled herself up off her bed, red eyed she answered it.

"Work" he said simply and made sure he didn't look at her, she watched as he walked back down to the Subsation. Alex had put on a baggy lumberjack shirt and some black shorts, showing off a few large bruises she received last night. She put on a pair on grubby Converse then left for the Substation.

No one looked at her as she walked down, not even Max.

Alex tied her hair into a loose bobble and put her apron. Stevie was already working; she was too busy talking to a customer to look over. Alex received a few shocked looks; she didn't want to guess what she looked like.

Jerry didn't look at her to tell her which table needed the orders; he just noted it down, for both girls.

Stevie had in fact noticed Alex, but she didn't want to say a thing, last night had been a ride for her also. Now while she brushed past Alex, she felt guilt punch at her gut hard, she was sure she was gaining a few internal bruises.

Alex sat on one of the stools near the counter and looked down at her feet. Her stomach was twisting and churning knocking her queasy, but it didn't produce anything further than just a sickening feeling.

Stevie walked over to Alex and stood in front of her, she towered over the girl.

"Saying sorry won't help will it" Stevie brushed her hand through her hair and Alex kept her eyes down.  
>"Leave me alone" Alex kept her voice down, from prying ears.<p>

"Alex, it was wrong for me to do that"

"Just leave me alone" Alex's voice grated on her dry throat. Stevie Backed off.

"Fine" she dumped her apron on the counter and walked out.

Jerry noticed Stevie leave and looked at Alex, frowning.

"Alex" her called her over, setting down a sandwich.

"What?" Alex looked at the floor, but Jerry stared at her.

"Just becouse you screwed up last night doesn't mean you can take it out on Stevie"

Jerry's words sliced at Alex.

"She was the cause of last night" Alex looked at him fiercely.

"I don't want to hear it, it just want you to get her back in here" Jerry waved a butter knife in the direction of the door.

"She's probably long gone" Alex gritted her teeth, but walked out of the Substation. Stevie was sat on the bench outside, with her head lolled back as she looked at the sky.

Alex stood over her.

"You have to come in and finish your shift" Alex's voice was wooden.

"I have something to say" Stevie leaned forward and got up.

"I don't care what _you_ have to say"

"You should"

"Why should I?" Alex's voice broke, the embarrassment latched onto her again, with crooked claws. "Because I think you will once I've told you" Stevie grabbed her arm and pulled her into a side alley, nobody bothered to look at them.

Stevie pressed Alex to the damp alley wall as she attempted to walk away.

"Let go Nichols" Alex struggled and Stevie clamped her hand over the young wizards mouth.

"Hear me out Alex. Last night, I embarrassed you and I'm so sorry for it, I'm a dick I know. The band weren't so pleased with me either, they were pretty pissed off, Olivia kicked me out of the van for doing it... I had to flash home. Anyway, I saw you go off with that guy and I sorta freaked out, so I followed you... and when I saw you kissing that guy, I just wondered... did you mean any of that stuff you said before you ran off? Or were you too stoned to think?"

Alex bit down on Stevie's skin and as Stevie retracted her hand in pain, Alex shoved her to the other wall. She pinned Stevie's body with hers and spoke.

"You followed me?" Alex hissed and tried to think back, but couldn't pick out any details in the right order. "Do you expect me to forgive you, because it'll take a lot, you know that, right! And yes, I did mean everything I said... but you fucking tore me to shreds, I got arrested because of you, I have a police record for drug use and drinking because of you!"

Stevie pushed Alex off her and sighed, then sank down to the floor.

"Just get the fuck back inside and finish your shift Nichols" Alex walked back into the Substation and left Stevie gulping down fresh tears, that were about to escape her eye lids. They stung her eyes and she tilted her head back.

"Oh fuck"


	12. Chapter 12

Alex had noticed the absence of Teresa; she hadn't even come down for her shift.

"Dad" Alex rested on the door frame and waiting until Jerry bothered to turn. "Dad" she spoke again and this time he grunted to show his was listening. "Where's Mom?"

Jerry sighed and turned fully to Alex.

"She's gone away for the weekend Alex, you didn't exactly care to insure she had a good one"

Alex looked away for a brief second, she knew she shouldn't feel angry, but it was hard not to when nobody would drop it.

"She told me to tell you before she went, she's disgusted with you and your not allowed to go out until... well she didn't say" Jerry scratched at his balding head. "It's been bugging me. Why did you do it?"

"You said before you didn't want to know" Alex tugged the bobble from her hair and let it fall to her shoulders. She wasn't really in the mood to tell him.

"Never mind, I just want to know" his voice was level, like an adult speaking to another, he was no longer speaking to her like 'his little girl'.

Alex felt a lie break through the ready truth, saving her from more possible trouble.

"I got carried away"

"To right" Jerry scoffed his eyes fell to the floor. Alex chewed her inner cheek.

"See you" Alex knocked on the door frame and left for the comfort of her room and maybe a coffee.

Returning up to her room, Alex bumped into Justin, who was leaving with his helmet clutched in his hands.

"Alex" he caught her arm. Alex stopped and gave him an irritated glare.

"What?" she'd been looking forward to making a coffee in peace, now Justin had to ruin it.

"Harper wants to speak to you and also, I think that was pretty stupid what you did"

"I think your face is pretty stupid"

"This is serious Alex" Justin's voice was harsh on her.

"And I am too" Alex pushed past him and spotted Harper sitting on the patio.

As she opened the large glass door, the evening air blew into the house. Harper looked back at her with a small, worried smile.

"You okay?" Alex sat down next to her and saw she was cupping a cup of coffee in her hands. The steam rose in swirls from the yellow mug.

"I was about to ask you the same question" Harper sipped at the coffee then handed it over to Alex.

Alex took a large gulp, not caring as it burned the sensitive skin of her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm... kinda okay"

"Me too" Harper looked away then turned back in a sudden explosion. "Why the hell did you do that Alex! It was... it... it was so, so moronic! I know you have this crush on Stevie and getting drunk is not the way to get her or, or... get rid of the feelings you have for her! Heck, I don't care if your lesbian! I still love you as a slightly dysfunctional sister! Never do that again Alex, you hear me!" Harper was panting by the end of it.

Alex rubbed the side of her ear.

"You done yet?" Alex's voice seemed tiny after Harper's outburst.

"Not really, give me the coffee" Alex handed her the mug and Harper drank it in long gulps then spat half of it across the patio.

"Damn that's hot" she was still screaming her words, but silenced as Alex broke into a rusty giggle.

"Harper..."

"No, never touch alcohol again!" Harper thrust her pinky finger at Alex. "Pinky it" her voice dropped into a threatening tone.

"Pinky" Alex felt rushed to speak so latched her pinky around Harper's and shook it.

As soon as the rush of Harper's outburst began it soon settled again.

Alex set the cup of coffee down and looked at Harper, she was dressed in a parrot t-shirt and bird pants. Despite the clothing, Alex pursued the matters that Harper had mentioned.

"I'm not a lesbian Harper, it's just Stevie and besides, I don't like her any more"

"Why?" Harper was taken back by Alex's bipolar relationship with Stevie.

"She embarrassed me in front of her friends last night, then kissed me thinking it would make me feel better, it made me feel a fuck load worse"

"You swore" Harper's eyes widened.

"Sorry" Alex knew about Harper's swear jar and took a dollar from her pocket then handed it to her.

"How did she embarrass you?"

"Poured water over my head when I was... lets say a little out of it, in front of her band"

"What a utter..." Harper must have been thinking of hundreds of crass terms, but settled with "gank"

"Yeah, then thinking I would forget, I got drunk and other things" Alex leant back on the wall and looked at Harper, who was pouting in thought. "I'm sorry" Alex knew it was time to stop being childish about the world, well only for a while until things blew over.

Harper hugged her tightly.

"I forgave you from the moment you came back home"


	13. Chapter 13

Sunday afternoon dragged slowly, with only Harper talking to Alex properly, the day just froze over. Stevie didn't work that day, Alex wasn't supposed to either, but she found herself having to cover for Teresa. She'd rung into say she wasn't coming home until Tuesday night. Jerry had tried to talk her out of it, but her response was 'what did I do wrong?'

Harper passed trays of sandwiches to Alex from the counter, talking to her for the brief moments of rest she got before someone fished or ordered something else. Harper was talking about getting full marks on a recent test she'd done, claiming one of the questions was a pointless waste of ink, any monkey could of done it. Alex messed with her and told her she'd gotten that one question wrong and watched Harper freak in a jumble of 'sorry, you're not a monkey'.

Max came down shortly after Alex had finished her shift and brandished a pizza box with a fork stuck through the top.

"It's modern art" Max handed it to her and sat on one of the stools. "You owe me" he said coolly Alex turned to Harper, they both shared a look.

"What for?" Alex crossed her arms and Max bobbed his head in the direction of the pizza box.

"The gateway to a fortune"

Alex pinched the edge of the pizza box and threw it in the trash. Besides disgust for the object, Alex felt a certain amount of normality return to her family life.

"More like a gate way to disease, that thing had mould on it" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"That's part of my work" he put on a French accent and scooped it out of the trash. "You'll regret not taking up my offer"

"Max, art isn't a mouldy pizza box"

Harper cut in with a tiny cough.

"Some guy put sheep turd on a stick and had it displayed"

"Harper that's not the... what he actually did that?"

"Yeah" before their conversation could spiral, Stevie walked into the Substation.

Jerry walked out to greet her.

"Ah, thanks, I'm glad you could make it, Teresa is away, so we need a few more hands today" Jerry put on a sweet smile. Alex grimaced; whatever candy he was smiling with must be that stuff that you break teeth on.

Stevie didn't look at Alex, but got straight to work. Justin came down and spotted Stevie.

"Stevie!" Justin called and she looked at him un-amused. Alex giggled at Stevie's expression and then scolded herself for the action.

"What?"

"Are you good with bikes?"

"It's a scooter" Alex coughed and Justin glared at her, but returned to Stevie, who was refraining a smirk.

"Fine, scooter, can you fix them"

"Why? What's the problem with it?"

"It's horn won't work"

That's when Alex was incapable of holding back any amusement and doubled over in a rumble of laughter.

Justin looked over sorely and Stevie held her hand over her mouth to stop the fact that she was about to laugh too.

"I'll check it over after my shift" Stevie looked away and Justin clapped his hands together.

"That's great, it caused a little bit of a trauma last night"

"Why? Did you sleep on it again" Alex gasped through laughter.

"Shut up Alex" Justin looked at the floor and shuffled back up the stairs.

Alex sighed out of her laughing fit and tried to return to work, but kept giggling.

It soon turned out they had to work the full day, which they didn't mind, they got paid double for it, which almost killed Jerry.

Stevie was on trash duty after the Substation closed for the night and Alex was made to clean the floor. She lazily stood in the centre of the room and moved the mop outward from her.

"Look at her" Alex watched as Stevie dragged the three large trash bags out the dumpster. "Is she trying to look good or something?"

Harper hadn't heard Alex speak like this in weeks; at least she was now insured things were moving on.

"It's trash! How can she look good with trash? No body looks _that_ good with frikin' trash bags" Alex grumbled and Harper watched her rant. "Look at her, in her...tight jeans and, and, hair" Alex was mopping the same spot on the floor angrily.

Harper rolled her eyes.

"Alex, how long is it going to be before you realise you don't hate her"

"I do!" Alex flicked the mop water at her.

"Alex, you admitted and I quote 'it's _just_ Stevie'"

Alex scowled at the truth of Harper's words.

"We all make mistakes Alex, you made one and she made one, I think you've cancelled each other out"

Alex dropped the mop with a clank. The two girls hugged and Harper noticed Stevie still trying to get the trash in the dumpster.

"Do it, before you've lost the chance" Harper watched Alex head out, thinking it would be wrong to watch... but she had to.

Alex's heart was skipping as she walked to Stevie, maybe faster than was seen as normal.

Alex grabbed the trash and helped Stevie tip it into the dumpster.

"Thanks" Stevie rubbed her hands on her jeans and flicked her fringe out of her eyes.

"No problem" Alex rocked on her heals with her hands behind her back. She felt like she was going to throw up with nerves. Great dating technique, throw up on them. Alex mentally slapped herself at her own sarcasm.

"I'm sorry" Stevie bit on her bottom lip then chewed at the loose skin. Alex felt a smile begging on her lips, she loved it when Stevie did that.

"Me too" Alex looked at the ground; she'd imagined something a lot better than awkward apologise. In movies, they just kiss each other stupid then it ends or it continues for another twenty minutes for a sex scene or a wedding. Simple. Alex craved for the situation to end up like one of those movies.

"I'm… sorry too" Alex gulped down the lump in her throat; she was praying it wasn't barf. Stevie reached out and played with a strand of Alex's hair. The action sent more feelings out than words could. Stevie felt the same as she did, the clarification was sweet.

Harper had her face pressed to the window and had her hands cupped around her eyes so the reflection of light did obstruct her spying.

Justin's footsteps clanked down the metal staircase and he made a beeline to the door.

Harper tore away from the window.

"What are you doing?" she shouted petrified, in hope he'd stop but he just kept walking.

"Finding Stevie"

"She isn't outside" Harper wafted her hands in front of her, in panic.

"I just saw her with the trash; she needs to help me with my bike"

Harper's panic flattened for a moment.

"It's a scooter Justin"

"Fine scooter" he yelled back and walked from the Substation.

"Crap" Harper slammed her face on the glass and still saw Stevie and Alex in their affectionate bubble. Justin was going to mess it up. Big time.

Stevie moved closer to Alex and grabbed her waist.

"Are we going to kiss?" Alex whispered and wrapped her hands around her neck, pulling them closer.

"I think so yeah" Stevie spoke so only Alex could hear. Alex inhaled Stevie's scent of smoky bars and peppermint; it intoxicated her to be unconditionally attracted to this girl. Stevie purred at the feeling of Alex's fingers tugging softly at her hair, urging their contact closer.

Just as their eyes fluttered shut and the skin of their lips touched Justin's voice broke the contact.

"Christ" Alex pulled away and turned to him in a flurry.

"Ah, Stevie! My scooter needs fixing" Justin had his finger wagging in the air. Alex crossed her arms and glared at him. She was considering asking Stevie to cast one of those illegal spells to kill him.

Stevie groaned and crossed her arms tightly also.

"Fine" Stevie halted his pursuit and followed him to the garage.

Alex saw Harper's face pressed to the glass, with disappointment lay across her flattened face.


	14. Chapter 14

Justin sat with impatient eyes as Stevie circled his scooter.

She too was impatient.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Fix it" Justin ruffled his hair. "I thought I said that" his voice was scratchy.

"No, you didn't let me finish" Stevie stopped circling the scooter and glared at him.

Justin shifted under her gaze. "what do you want me to do with the sound, make it deeper?"

"Preferably" Justin walked over and pressed it. The sound wheezed through the damp air of the garage, it sounded like the squeak of a chew toy. Stevie raised an eyebrow.

"How did you do this?"

Justin opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, then re-opened it and spoke.

"I don't know, but it freaked out my date"

Stevie grunted in entertainment.

"You had a date?"

Justin gave her a flat stare.

"You say it like I don't get dates often" he challenged the girl. Stevie was reminded strongly of Alex when he said this. Whenever she contradicted that girl her voice would get lower and slightly irritated, along with that cute pout.

"I know for a fact you don't," Stevie was smirking while she said this.

Justin was silenced.

"Can you just fix it?"

"Yeah, I can... but... eh" Stevie flicked her fringe from her eyes and grinned at him meanly.

"Please, you gotta"

"Maybe... if you do me a favour" Stevie knew how to get him back for ruining her moment with Alex. Justin flinched, she was too much like Alex to be safe.

"What?" he coughed after he spoke.  
>"Let me borrow this" Stevie tapped the leather clad seat of the scooter.<p>

Justin's face ran pale and his eye twitched.

"Why? What for? You'll break it"  
>"Then I'll fix it again, I just need to borrow it for a night, then I'll give it back, easy" Stevie gave a crooked smile.<p>

"Fine, but can you fix it first, please?" Justin sighed out his words.

"Sure, but you have to beat it, I hate working with people watching" Stevie shooed him out. As soon as she heard the door shut, she pulled her wand from her boot and pointed it at the horn. A blue light sprang from the tip and the sound of the horn echoed around the garage. It's sound was smoother and more like a horn this time round.

"Wonderful" Alex's voice came from the steps at the top of the stairs.

Stevie jack-rabbited, her eyes were wide and her wand dropped from her hands. Alex laughed lightly and Stevie narrowed her eyes.

"Not cool Russo"

"I thought we were past the 'Russo' thing"

"Not when you scare me like that" Stevie picked her wand back up and slotted it back into her boot.

"Scare you? That was hardly scared"

"Fine..." Stevie huffed and chuckled at Alex's playful banter. "More surprised"

"I'd say that" Alex's voice was cool and her eyes explored Stevie's frame.

"Will you stop being irritating Russo" Stevie mocked anger.

Alex played along happily.

"How am _I _irritating you?"

"You're sat doing nothing, I'm supposed to be working and you're distracting me" Stevie sat on the scooter.

Alex tilted her head to the side, making all her waves of hair fall to her left shoulder. She could distract Stevie easily.

"You wanna take a ride?" Stevie's voice became smooth and held a husky undertone as she tapped her fingers on the scooter side.

"On that thing, pshh" Alex walked up to Stevie and walked her fingers up her thigh. Stevie looked down at the action. Her skin soon felt feverish, like all the nerves were open to be attacked by the fire Alex was producing.

Stevie looked hungrily into Alex's eyes and slid her tongue over her plump bottom lip. Alex pressed their foreheads together and leant in.

The door slammed open, the sound of the wood hitting the wall snapped through the air, splitting the girls apart. Alex pursed her lips and crossed her arms, then span her body around to face the stairs as Justin's clumsy foot steps thudded down. His face looked pale, yet pink and blotchy all at once. Stevie sat up straight and frowned at his intrusion.

"Justin I'm not..." she started, but was sharply cut off.

"Juliet!"

"What?" Alex and Stevie spoke in union, Alex's voice stung with disbelief.

Justin pointed up stairs franticly, his breath caught on every word.

"Juliet is back, she's... she's walking around outside... I saw her, Alex... she's back"


	15. Chapter 15

The three of them trampled up to the substation and Justin jogged in the lead.

Alex was still sour from their interruption and clung to Stevie's arm.

"What is he going on about?" Stevie's voice had a tang of irritation.

"I have a hunch... but I don't want to know" Alex rubbed her thumb along the exposed skin of Stevie's arm in an attempt to calm her.

A few diners looked up from their sandwiches as Justin slammed through the doors and out the street.

Alex ripped the contact apart as she saw Justin beeline to the door. She groped for the edge of his shirt in attempt to grab it as he sprinted out.

Stevie stood at the spectacle then as Alex barged after Justin, she followed them out to police the situation.

"Alex!" Stevie witnessed Justin tapping franticly on Olivia's shoulder.

The blond haired girl was taken back by this guys audacity.

"Liv" Stevie called out, sending a threat of help to Olivia as she was harassed by Justin.

Stevie shot a warning look to Alex. She grabbed Justin harshly and tugged him away from Olivia.

Justin looked at her over while Alex was growling words at him lowly, half of that anger was fed from his interruption.

"It's not Juliet, Justin"

"But, she looks like her so much" Justin's voice became whinny.

"Shut up, you don't see me doing that, maybe becouse I know it's not her"

"How do _you_ know?" Justin stabbed a finger into Alex's shoulder.

"I just do, Juliet had a different... I dunno... presence around her" Alex trailed off, remembering how the vampire elegantly strutted around, humouring Justin if he needed to be, glancing at her every so often. A nasty sting ran like salt through her veins.

The blond haired girl made her way towards Stevie.

"Who's the guy?" Olivia motioned towards a frantic Justin.

"Alex's brother" Stevie added flatly and watched as Alex tried to 'calm' him, if calming involved punching him in the arm, it worked.

"Ah, he's a bit... friendly" Olivia hushed her voice as a side comment. Stevie brushed a hand through her hair and laughed airily.

"You could say that" Stevie's eyes strayed again over to Alex, they ran over the girl like a blanket.

"Listen... I have a favour to ask" Olivia looked back at Alex and Justin fighting.

"Go on" Stevie's voice trailed off distracted, but kept tabs on what Olivia was saying. Alex looked hot all fired up.

"Could you ask Alex if we could hold a gig here?"

"Sure.. why? I was ready for playing at that venue down... where ever" Stevie waved her hand absently.

"Yeah, the guy cancelled and we already had that huge party going on... what if we hosted it here? I mean this is a popular place" Olivia had a pretty smile painted on her lips. Stevie rolled her eyes and held her finger up.

"I'll be two minuets"

Stevie walked over to Justin and Alex.

"If you guys are done... I have a favour to ask"

"All... ears" Alex caught her breath and finished punching Justin.

"Could we host a gig at the Substation?"

"Sure"

"No"

Alex and Justin both shouted out. Alex shoved him back almost to hard and his nostrils, flared the key result when he was pissed with Alex.

"Sure, we can do that"  
>"No, Alex, no we can't... Dad wont let you!"<p>

"He doesn't have to know" Alex grinned, feeling the salt trap in the open wounds in her veins.

Stevie licked over her bottom lip.

"Great" Stevie lent in slyly and ran her hand up the back of Alex's shirt. The contact between her nimble fingers and the soft skin of Alex's back sent tingles through the two girls. Alex felt the salt dilute into blood again.

"Friday night... we tend to do most gigs on a Friday... more people turn up"

Justin was staring at Olivia, his eyes glassy and his mouth slightly ajar.

"It's not her Justin" Alex hissed and gulped, even if she was the clone of Juliet.

Alex shook her head mentally and guided Justin back into the Substation.

"You coming?" Alex looked Stevie up and down, letting her eyes wander.

Stevie declined the offer.

"I'll sort stuff out with Liv... I'll see you later"

Alex looked at her feet, but caught on to Stevie's meaning. Her heart skipped and she stopped moving for a second.

"Sure" she mumbled, while covering her excitement and dragged Justin back inside.

Stevie tracked Alex with her eyes. Olivia was the one to break the contact.

"You really like her, don't you" Olivia had her hands on her hips. Her voice was smug but caring.

"Sort of" Stevie mumbled, embarrassed and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Should I put up fliers for the change of plans?" Olivia moved the subject on fluidly.

"Yeah, do it... I need to get back... I'll call you" all the time that Olivia and her were talking, Stevie had her sights rooted on Alex.

Olivia scoffed and hugged Stevie goodbye.

Stevie made her way back into the Substation, but she'd gone from distracted to pissed when Justin was about to follow Olivia again.

"What's your deal?" Stevie grabbed his arm, wrapping her fingers around it tightly.

"She..." Justin tried to keep the matter contained as they were in front of a 'audience', this gathering consisted of a old man, a couple on a date and a group of teens.

"Quit it" Stevie warned and Justin narrowed his eyes, but gave up arguing, she looked scary.

Alex was leant on the banister of the spiral staircase, watching Stevie glare at Justin. Stevie looked like she was going to kill him. The pairs line of sight collided.

She released his arm and he moved swiftly away.

Stevie joined Alex on the stairs and brushed her hand over hers.

"Is it later?" Alex whispered and intertwined their fingers.

"Maybe" Stevie cooed and let go of her hand. The loss of skin to skin made Alex frown.

Alex stroked her hand along Stevie's butt, nobody bothered to look at them.

"Tease" Stevie smirked and winked.

"I'll catch you later Alex" Stevie hugged her and pressed her lips to the skin of Alex's neck.

Alex breathed in at the interaction. She placed her lips on the young wizards pulse point, then flicked her tongue over it, only briefly. Alex suppressed a moan and gulped it down, Stevie purred as she felt it travel down her throat and pass her lips. Stevie knew when Alex's eyes fluttered shut, so pulled away.

"Bye" Stevie gave her an apologetic look and walked out.

Alex leant against the banister recovering from the harsh beat of blood trembling through her from the action.

"Bye" Alex called out, trying her best to make her voice cheery.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, I've been really busy! That's exams for ya.

Alex wondered around the empty substation, listening to her own foot steps tap on the floor.

Jerry was on the phone to Terresa, mumbling something about a motel. Alex grinned.

"Terresa... you sure?"

Alex tried to listen in more, feeling an opportunity swing her way.

"Fine, friday?"

Alex swung victoriously in the air at the home run she'd struck, Jerry was away on Friday that's all she needed to know.

"Dad, who were you talking to?" Alex swaggered in to the kitchen innocently.

"Your Mom, I'm meeting her on Friday and she's coming home on Saturday, she changed all her plans" Jerry rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her with sad eyes. Alex felt the former glory in her flake away.

"She okay?" Alex rubbed the tip of her right foot on the back of her left leg.

"She's mad" Jerry scowled and walked past Alex.

The situation turned icy. Alex gulped.

"Should I stay with Stevie... for a while?" Alex felt the words spill from her lips, she had only thought it, but the thought to mouth filter had broken.

Jerry turned to Alex.

"She needs to see you on Saturday" Jerry's words sounded final and he walked off solidly.

Alex sucked in a breath through her mouth. Her hand slunk down to where her mobile rested in her pocket. She plucked it from it's home and rubbed the cover with her thumb. She should call it off, Stevie would be pissed, but she'd understand... wouldn't she? Alex closed her eyes for a brief moment to plan out to realities.

If she called it off, Stevie would be mad.

If she let it go ahead, the worst case scenario would be she'd be kicked out or disowned.

Alex sat down in one of the booths and set her phone down in front of her. Her eyes fixed on the object.

2 minuets into her stare off, her phone began to ring.

Alex jumped but picked it up, once she saw the caller ID.

"Stevie" Alex gushed the word from a quick breath.

"Alex... about this Friday"

Alex closed her eyes tight, in hope she was calling to cancel.

"Yeah?"

"Could we... I... dunno, I think it's asking to much of you"

Alex almost screamed with relief.

"Wait, you seemed so set on it, ya know"

"Yeah, but I was thinking... I don't want to get you in trouble again... so I placed the party and gig at my place" Stevie's voice perked up.

Alex jumped from the booth.

"Won't you get killed?"

"Nah" Stevie brushed off, knowing her Mum would be too wrapped up in a 'new man' to bother coming home.

"Al, just be there at 6 and enjoy yourself" Alex knew Stevie was smiling when she said this.

"Okay" Alex played with a stand of hair.  
>"Oh and Al"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Stop playing with your hair"

"What the... how?"

"Boo"

The phone conversation hung up and Stevie's voice hummed in a low purr behind Alex.

Alex turned and Stevie span her wand between her fingers.

Alex stuffed her phone into her pocket.

"Stevie... you sure about the party?"

"Yeah, I have something planned for you" Stevie slotted her wand into her back pocket and closed the space between them.  
>"Really?" Alex's brow furrowed.<p>

"Oh, _really_" with that Stevie pressed her lips to Alex's. Alex mewled at the contact and sucked on Stevie's bottom lip.

Stevie ran her hands around to cup Alex's butt and lift her steadily, just enough so Alex could trace her tongue against Stevie's.

"I hate it when you wear boots" Alex spoke in a gasp.

Setvie chuckled huskily, kissing a trail across Alex's jaw.

"Why?"

"Your taller than me"

Stevie connected their lips once more and Alex ran her hands into Stevie's hair.

Stevie broke the contact and groped Alex's butt making the wizard gasp.

"Trust me Russo, you'll love Friday" Stevie pinched Alex's ear lobe with her teeth, earning a audible moan from Alex's slightly parted lips.

"Alex?" Jerry's voice sounded.

"Shit" Alex pushed away from Stevie.

Stevie winked at Alex and flashed out.

"You okay?" Jerry stood at the foot of the stairs and Alex grinned at him sheepishly.

"Totally fine"


	17. Chapter 17

M rated chap! I've writen a slight more let's say... explicit chapter to this one, i might post it later... but this version fits in... one more chapter until this fic is finished.

XXXXXX

Harper sat on Alex's bed while she got ready, throwing clothes on and off as soon as she looked in the mirror.

"You look fine" Harper mumbled, taking a bite out of the pizza she had brought up for Alex, she'd ended up eating it herself.

"I want to look good"

"Why?"

"It's a party... gig thing" Alex pulled off another shirt and walked into a pair of tight grey jeans.

"Oh, yeah!" Harper spoke with a mouthful of pizza.

"What?" Alex span around.

"Wear those" Harper gulped down the chunk of pizza.

Alex looked at herself, the jeans hugged her in all the right places.

Harper studied what her friend was wearing.

"Are you wearing a thong?" Harper whispered the word and Alex pulled the jeans up higher.

"Pssh, no" Alex scoffed, but felt the warmth of a blush creep on her cheeks.

"Your planning do _that_!" Harper franticly wafted her hands and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Yes, floss my teeth" Alex dead panned and Harper grimaced, Alex scowled at her own comment.

"Okay, that came out wrong"

"Yeah, pretty gross considering it's on your..."

"I know" Alex smirked and Harper laughed in small bursts before letting a laugh bubble from her hysterically.

"...With Stevie?" Harper avoided eye contact as soon as they calmed down. Alex looked down at herself, she was only clad in a pair of jeans and a black lacy bra to match the chosen underwear.

"It's not like I'm going to get pregnant" Alex picked up a light denim shirt and buttoned it up but left four buttons undone from the collar to expose her cleavage.

"This will totally do" Alex did a small twirl in the mirror. "Stevie wont know what hit her"

"Alex, don't drink"

"Trust me, I'm not gonna" Alex ruffled her hair, she applied some red tinted lip gloss and a took attention to her eyes to make them smoky.

"How do I look?" Alex stood with her hands on her hips.

"Seductive" Harper shrugged and searched for another word. "Sexy" Harper smiled, but looked concerned.

"Harper... I won't get drunk"

"I'm not worried about that... it's just that Stevie..."

"Stevie wont hurt me"

"She's a girl" Harper burst. "Your gonna let a girl take you!"

Alex sat beside her friend.

"I'm going to let _Stevie_ take me, I trust her with everything... she's not just anyone, Harper"

Alex looked into Harper's eyes and covered her hand with hers.

"Go get her then" Harper bounced back and hugged Alex. "But I want you back by twelve"

"You got it" Alex kissed Harper on the cheek and gathered her phone and some money.

Stevie watched a few people flood through the front door as she sat on the makeshift stage Charlie had managed to knock together with Wen. Mo and Olivia busied themselves with the set up.

"You gonna help?" Olivia threw a pretzel over at Stevie and she grinned.

"Sure" Stevie got up and brushed some dust off her knees.

"Your lookin' good tonight" Wen breezed past, looking Stevie up and down.

"Thanks" Stevie grumbled and plugged in an amp aggressively.

"You do" Olivia angled her head took look at Stevie's butt.

"Eyes to yourself" Stevie mocked and Olivia laughed. Mo chuckled while tuning her bass.

Wen moved over to peck Olivia on the lips before helping Charlie set up his kit, then move on to the sound system.

"When does Alex get here?" Mo looked at Stevie with a sly smirk.

"When she wants"

"Should I warn her?" Mo joked and Stevie grumbled.

"We all know you _want_ her" Olivia laughed and Stevie began to tune her guitar.

"Just don't tell her anything" Stevie leant in and whispered in Olivia's ear. Olivia made the 'okay' sign with her fingers.

"You cheating with Olivia?" Charlie laughed and Stevie shoved him.

"Shut up, I'm pretty sure I have dirt on all you"

Wen and Olivia opened their mouths to interject.

Mo let out a roar of laugher and Charlie sniggered.

"Touché" Wen mumbled and Stevie looked over to the front door again.

Alex flashed into the bush outside Stevie's house. Regaining her posture, she climbed out and walked calmly to the front door, a few other people with crates of beer pushed past her. Stevie's house was big, three stories tall, with a sky lights dotted around on the roof. There was a black Lexus parked on the driveway and what looked like a band room leading off the garage.

Alex sucked in a breath and walked in.

The sitting room was gutted of all the casual furniture, instead a large stage was positioned against the back wall and a lighting system was set up on the ceiling. Alex spotted Stevie and was about to walk over when Egor blocked her line of sight.

"Alex" he droned and Alex smiled awkwardly.

"Not seen you since... yeah, how you doing?"

"I'm good" Egor bobbed his head and handed Alex a beer.

Alex winced, but politely thanked him.  
>"I've gotta meet up with someone" Alex tried to move around him.<p>

"Hey, listen" Egor started.

"Listen, let's forget the other night, thanks for the beer, thanks really, I just need to get to someone" Alex leant up and pecked his cheek before handing the beer to a passer by.

Stevie watched Alex move over and they both felt an electricity pass through them both.

Mo nudged Olivia to draw her attention to the pair.

"I thought you'd never arrive" Stevie placed her hand on Alex's hip and Alex's mouth consequently became dry.

Alex scanned down Stevie's body, she looked amazing. She was clad in a low cut V-neck with a pair of black jeans and a pair of flowery Doc Martins. The V-neck had holes cut out of it and exposed Stevie's toned stomach and a little bit of her bra. Alex played with the feathers Stevie had woven into random stands of her hair.

"You look sexy" Alex hummed and Stevie cupped the side of Alex's face with her hand softly.

"Straight back at cha" Stevie's voice got lower and Alex felt eyes on her. Charlie wolf whistled and broke them apart.

"Hey, lover boy, time to play" Olivia called and winked. Stella kissed Alex's cheek longingly before joining her band. Alex stood at the side, strategically near the food. Alex brushed the patch of skin Stevie had kissed and smiled to herself.

"Thanks for coming guys" Olivia welcomed a new wave of about thirty people, joining the twenty more all crammed into the room.

"Let's do this" Stella winked over to Alex as she spoke and she began with a small riff.

Wen began.

'This is the story on how we lived  
>The glory of what we did<br>It started when we were kids  
>With music up in our heads<br>She said' he span around and Olivia followed.

I've been out on the edge  
>Breathin' a little bit of fresh air<br>Big dreams, I took a chance  
>Held out for everything I've got here<p>

I've been feeling this life's a circus  
>Hanging on without a fear<p>

Livin' on a high wire  
>Runnin' through a wildfire<br>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere  
>Walking on a tight rope<br>No net, high hopes  
>Step back, I'm gonna make it over<p>

Alex's eyes were locked on Stevie all through the song, watching how her hands moved like feathers across the fret board and how she swayed along as the music got more intense.

Alex licked her bottom lip as the image of Stevie running those hands over her naked body and kissing her broke through and shocked her.

Alex slapped herself mentally, she had to get her mind out of the gutter.

Lemonade Mouth played five more songs and one cover of Raise Your Glass by Pink! Proving to be a hit with the guests, since one guy screamed 'Oh My God, Pink!' then sang along at the top of his lungs.

The band took a time out for the night and Olivia lead them off stage.

Stevie walked over to Alex and clasped her hand. Alex took in the sight.

"Stevie, your sweating"  
>"S...Sorry" Stevie wiped the beads of moisture from her forehead and Alex stopped her.<p>

"I like it" she purred and kissed her neck, finding her pulse point and sucking it.

"I think it's time to show you your present"

Stevie pulled Alex from the now boiling room and out into the dinning room. The room seemed freezing in comparison.

"Where are we going?" Alex stroked her thumb over Stevie's heated skin.

"You'll see" Stevie tugged her up the staircase that was lined with books along the walls as they got the the second floor. The walls and carpet was white, giving the area a warm glow.

Alex had little time to admire anything else as Stevie then lead her up to the third floor.  
>"This is my floor"<br>"You have a whole floor to yourself"

"Let's just say, I should not be seen and not heard in this house" Stevie slid open the screen door at the top of the metal grate stairs that led up there.  
>Stevie walked in and planted a kiss on Alex's lips.<p>

"You look so sexy" Stevie groaned and Alex looked around, the whole space was vintage. The walls were a cream colour and had bricks showing, books littered the wooden floor and there was a large canvas pile in one corner. A king sized mattress was lay on the floor with a patched up quilt scrunched up. It smelt like smoky peppermint. Alex inhaled the scent, this was Stevie's world and she was being let in.

"Stevie" Alex's voice was raspy as she wrapped her hands around the girls neck roughly and grazed her lips against Stevie's.

Stevie groped Alex's butt and Alex gasped in the kiss. There chests heaved as they moved to fall down to the mattress.

Stevie's tongue licked Alex's as they shared a passionate kiss. Stevie lay over Alex and traced her hand down to Alex's crotch. Alex's hips bucked at the contact, even if they were clothed, Alex found her centre throbbing and aching. Her eyes became hooded as she kissed Stevie fluidly, listening to the pecking sounds they made.

Alex tugged at Stevie's hair softly, making the other girl moan. Stevie made short work of unbuttoning Alex's shirt. She pressed her lips to the skin of Alex's neck and bit.  
>"S...Ste...oh" Alex moaned loudly and she felt her zipper being pulled down slowly.<br>"I want you" Stevie panted into Alex's ear.

"Have me" Alex growled and pulled Stevie's shirt from her torso. Stevie admired Alex's bra and pulled off her jeans.

"Urg" Alex made a strangled moan and Stevie rubbed her hand over Alex's covered centre.

"Let me take them off" Stevie nibbled on Alex's ear lobe.

"Not... until you take off your... oh" Alex arched her back as Stevie moved her lips down her body to pull the thong off with her teeth.

Alex gulped down and Stevie moved back up to kiss Alex, sensing Alex's new discomfort.

"It's just me Al" Stevie was pained to stop the progress.

"I know, just take your damn jeans off" Alex had caught her breath and flipped their position, the mattress creaked and bounced with the action. Alex pulled the clothing off Stevie. Alex bit down the straps of Stevie's bra and discarded it. It landed with a small, light craze across the wood.

Stevie undid Alex's.

"Even"

"Even" they both panted and Stevie flipped them over again. Stevie's lips left a searing heat against Alex's naked body, the tone of her skin and the scent of her arousal allured Stevie to one place.

"Do it" Alex gulped down her words as she felt Stevie's breath on her centre.

Stevie kissed Alex's folds and ran her tongue along them, making her buck her hips. Stevie savoured the taste and feeling. Stevie looked up at Alex with smoky eyes. Stevie then pulled Alex's right leg over her shoulder and knelt on her knees, Alex gasped and moaned as Stevie worked on her, biting and licking. Alex's body tingled and her breath quickened. Her fists groped the sheets.

"Shit" the curse dripped from Alex's mouth and she felt her body tense, ever muscle grew warm and she saw stars as a scream of primal pleasure washed over her. Stevie tasted Alex and listened to her call her name.

"Stevie... god" Alex collapsed and Stevie moved to wrap her body around Alex's shaking form.

"I love you Alex" Stevie's arms embraced the wizard.

"I love you" Alex gulped breathlessly "I love you Stevie".


	18. Chapter 18

Stevie woke up to feel a weight lift from her chest. It was still dark outside and she could hear the buzz from downstairs still radiating through the house.

Her eyes fluttered open and witnessed Alex's bare, exposed form moving in a confident sway to her extensive record collection that was proudly stacked on three shelves spanning across one wall of her room.

"What you up to baby?" Stevie stretched and propped herself up on her elbows.

Alex looked over her shoulder, her hair falling in tumbles of waves down her back. Alex winked and felt a warmth grow over her in realisation that Stevie had called her 'baby' and that she was checking her out.

"Do you have any Aerosmith... I'm in that sorta mood" Alex hummed her words and flicked through the mismatched CD's and vinyl.

"Probably" Stevie's voice was scratchy and deep in consequence from the range of vocals she'd displayed an hour ago. Stevie pulled on her jeans, not caring about the absence of underwear.

"Jean's really?" Alex smirked and Stevie leant to kiss her shoulder. "You've made me loose all confidence" Alex smirked and Stevie chuckled, her breath tickling the skin of Alex's neck.

Alex plucked a CD from the pile and looked at the cover.

"Bingo" Alex handed it to Stevie so she could play it.

"What track?" Stevie took it from the comfort of it's case and slotted it into the player. The record player rested on the top and a cassette player rested under the CD player, much like a DJ set up.

"Anything" Alex watched as Stevie skipped it, watching the green digital numbers flash.

"Jaded" Stevie announced and Alex lolled her head back to chuckle.

"You are so soppy" Alex crossed her arms over her chest. Stevie wound her hands around Alex's hips and leant their foreheads together.

"I like Janie's got a gun better" Alex huffed and Stevie planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"It's a song you listen to when you _really_ want to dance... I just wanna make out with you" Stevie's words captured a breath from Alex as Stevie's right hand cupped Alex's bare breast.

"You sure? You feel like you want more" Alex kissed Stevie fluidly and swayed their bodies to the music.

"I do" Stevie kissed Alex deeply, running her tongue against Alex's.

Alex broke away and bit her lip.

"Should we?" her voice crept into Stevie's mind, it was raspy, just the way she adored it.  
>"I want to dance with you" Stevie twirled Alex lightly in her arms and let Alex's head rest softly on her shoulder.<p>

Alex sang softly to the words while Stevie hummed.

"Screw Lemonade Mouth, we should make a band" Alex giggled.

"I couldn't leave them" Stevie played with Alex's hair, running the smooth waves through her fingers.

"Like I couldn't leave you" Stevie leant and spoke into Alex's hair.

"I don't think I could leave you either" Alex kissed Stevie's bare shoulder and continued in a sweet trail until their mouths met.

"Hey" Stevie broke the kiss and grinned to herself. "Did we ever settle that dare?"

Alex scoffed, but grimaced.

"What were you going to make me reveal to everyone?" Alex's tone was curious, but laced with worry. Stevie picked up on this.

"I wanted you to expose that you liked me" Stevie noted while Alex moved away to get dressed.

"That I liked you?" Alex scoffed and narrowed her eyes mockingly as she pulled on her underwear, Stevie's eyes didn't leave her body.

"Yeah"

"Eyes to yourself Nichols" Alex swayed her hips and watched Stevie's eye follow. Stevie laughed.

"I think we should settle it properly"

"What?" Alex mumbled, buttoning up her shirt.

"Kiss me, at Waverley Place tomorrow" Stevie was soon dressed and Alex shortly followed. "In front of everyone, if you do then you win, if you don't have the balls, then I win... fair"

"Babe, you know perfectly well I don't have balls" Alex winked and Stevie sat on the mattress.

"Yes or no?"

"Your on Nichols"


	19. Saturday

Last chapter... thanks for everyone who've kept with this, I would like to know what you thought of it all. Thank You. Much Love.

x

Alex looked over the Sub Station, watching the door intently.

People sat and ate contently, chewing wads of food in the midst of talking. Alex should have been disgusted with the natural behaviour of the customers, but all she could focus on was the door.

Stevie was running late and so where her parents. She had one on them, for once they kept her waiting.

Harper slunk beside Alex and tapped her shoulder.

"They'll be here soon" Harper's voice was friendly, eloping her attention with a verbal hug.

"Yeah" Alex wasn't bothered too much about _them_ being late, she was more bothered by Stevie not showing.

"She was supposed to be working the Saturday shift" Alex tapped her fingers on the counter, her nails made a faint clicking sound. Harper picked up on her friends impatience.

"Did you errm, you know" Harper cut her words off in a nervous shudder of a giggle. "Do _it_?"

Alex turned to her with a smirk.

"Yeah" she tried to brush of the buzz that urged her to scream like a small girl in pride.

"Was it..." Harper's once pale complexion became a light shade of pink.

"Good... yeah" Alex flicked her hair from her eyes and grinned to the floor.

"I don't think you should ask any more Harper, you look like your gonna burst" Stevie's voice melted away the awkwardness radiating from Harper and Alex span around. A small flush crept up the back of Alex's neck.

"Hi"

"Hey" Stevie winked and Harper shifted away from the two girls.

"You can stay Harper, we're not gonna make out or anything" Stevie calmed a now insanely nervous Harper.

Alex scowled that unintentionally betrayed her disappointment. Stevie winked at her.

"When are your Mom and Dad getting back?" Stevie rested comfortably beside Alex, leaning her back against the counter.

"I dunno, I hopped around now... wait, no... what are you planning?" Alex jabbed Stevie in the side, making the girl yelp but retain a impish grin.

"You remember what we said"

Alex froze and her eyes widened, she didn't forget at all.

"Yeah" Alex looked at the floor for a brief second before reconnecting their eye contact.

"Excellent" Stevie sucked in breath and Harper narrowed her eyes at the pair.

"I don't want to know" she then made her way out of the kitchen to catch Justin walking past.

Stevie turned to Alex and kissed her neck lightly, just so the skin of her lips touched Alex's skin. The gesture made Alex's eyes widen and her pulse throb. The excitement of kissing in a public place had her at a high.

"You still up for it Russo?"

"You bet I am" Alex regretted that her voice came out in a gasp.

At that moment Harper had decided to make a reappearance, shocking the two girls out of the impending competition they were about to discuss loosely.

"Not near the food" Harper snapped and huffed, setting her hands on her waist.

Alex chuckled and Stevie looked towards the door.

"It's not like we're gonna give it gay germs Harper" Alex noticed that Stevie was watching the door and nudged her from the action.

"No checking up, we have to do this like it's random"

"Really?" Stevie liked Alex's twist on things, she was just planning to walk out with her and plant a kiss in front of her parents, she liked Alex's plan better.

"Yeah" Alex assured, followed by a small wink as she walked out into the restaurant to serve the food that Harper had prepared.

Stevie watched her, her eyes mainly focused on the way her hips swayed. As her Mum would say she was 'walking wavy'.

Harper watched Stevie out of the corner of her eye, tracking the girls movement.

"Are you happy with Alex?" Harper liked the idea of the two girls going out, despite that fact that her words came out a little more aggressive than she intended them to.

"Yeah, totally" Stevie was caught of guard by the question.

"Then I would recommend... try not to do something to make her... you know...competitive"

Stevie glanced to Alex innocently.  
>"Never" Stevie tried to retain a seriousness behind her voice.<p>

"Why do I get the feeling your going..."

Harper was cut off by the chime of the door. Alex looked back into the kitchen, intent on winning. The adrenalin from the looming act made her next few actions sloppy, but precise in intention.

Jerry and Terresa walked in side by side, attracting a few customisers attention, but it was soon diverted to Alex marching into the kitchen.

"Stevie come and help me" she called, almost in a theatrical voice. Stevie wondered out after she was called and Alex tugged on her hand to help her with some customisers. Terresa was clammed at the fact that her daughter was acting normal, it demolished the worries and upset of the past days. Stevie felt Alex's palm become sweaty with nerves as the young wizard tugged her to the centre of the Sub Station.

Terresa moved over to the two girls.

Stevie felt Alex's body press to hers, the heat radiating from every exposed piece of olive skin.

Alex pressed their foreheads together and Stevie's breath caught in the back of her now dry throat.

"Ready?" Alex's breath lingered on Stevie's lips and they drew closer, embraced in each other.

"Always Russo" Stevie crushed Alex's lips in a small kiss, intended only to be a small peck, but Alex drove it to blossom into a longing, hungry connection, shocking the whole of the Sub Station into a silence.

Terresa stopped in her tracks and shot a furious look back to Jerry then aimed it at the two girls. The duffel bag she had been carrying dropped from her confident grasp to the floor in a hollow thud. Harper had paused in her sandwich making to run from the kitchen and watch, with her mouth a jar. Justin made a small grunting noise and Max gave a small cheer that was soon cut off by a sharp look from Jerry, who had turned into a human beetroot.

His face broke out into red blotches, mainly of embarrassment that his baby girl was kissing another girl.

Terresa shouted out a string of Spanish while the girls broke apart in an intent bubble.

"Hi Mom" Alex waved and Terresa sucked in a harsh breath.

"Your gay?"

Jerry made a small grunting sound and Alex kissed Stevie again, slowly whispering into her ear after the peck.

"I win"


	20. NOTE

After forgeting my Livejournal account, I soon turned to tumblr

If you want more stuff about my FanFiction, plots and up coming fics, please, visit my profile and click on the Tumblr url (the writing one)

Thanks and I hope to hear from you guys.


End file.
